Accident
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Rapunzel has run away, Pocahantas can't find a steady boyfriend, Esmeralda has issues with her job, Meg is in an abusive relationship, Jasmine is pregnant by her ex, and Mulan is dead-set against men. All their paths cross in unlikely ways in the little town of Walt Disney. Featuring Non/Disney characters in crossover pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A Non/Disney story, when I'm already co-writing ****_The Magic of high school_****? I mean, I do not need a new story at the moment. At all. I'm the worst at updating chapter stories, and here I am starrting another one. But I kept seeing all these Disney crossover videos on Youtube and they were just so cool and I have a new obsession with Disney crossover couples that I wrote a fanfiction about my favorites (or who I thought looked good together). So here it is! **

Hidden away in a forest, a tower loomed over the snowy grass. It was the home to Rapunzel, the only one she knew. The aforementioned girl named Rapunzel was very sheltered, and never set foot outside the tower. She had never really known what it was to live life to the fullest.

Rapunzel opened her eyes, feeling a chill in her bones. Pascal, her chameleon,had snuggled up with her, seeking warmth. Rapunzel stuck her head up from the pillow, a freezing breeze meeting her. Rapunzel slid out of her bed quietly and winced as her bare feet touched the cold floor.

"Why do I go barefoot?" she mumbled to herself as she shut the window. She always kept it open, in case her mother needed to come in. But today it was way too cold to keep open. Before she shut it, she caught a glimpse of something strange. It was white and very small. Rapunzel dared to lean out a bit and touch the thing. It was wet and melted as she touched it. She couldn't help it, she let out a squeal of excitement. This was new. New things in her routine were very rare.

"Rapunzel!" A distant yell sounded from the bottom of the tower. "Let down your hair!" Rapunzel quickly gathered her blond lengths of hair and lowered it to her mother. A tug told her Mother Gothel had gotten on, and Rapunzel pulled her up.

"Good god it's freezing out there," Mother Gothel said, yanking off her hood and shaking out her hair. Rapunzel watched intently the crevices in the hood that had those little white things. They were falling to the floor and melting as they did so.

"Mother, what are those?" Rapunzel finally asked, reaching for the white-coated window.

"What is what, you silly child?" Mother Gothel snapped, not agreeable to having her attention taken away from her own image she was staring at.

"Those little things that melt like water," Rapunzel said, reaching for a white flake on Gothel's robe. It melted in her fingertips, and she smiled widely.

"Oh, get that stupid grin off your face. It's snow," Gothel said, back to primping her hair in the mirror.

"It's beautiful," Rapunzel whispered. "What causes it?"

"I don't care to lecture you in weather right now, Rapunzel," Gothel sighed. Seeing Rapunzel's disappointed face she touched her cheek.

"Don't be blue darling, it's nothing new. I'll make you some hazelnut soup, your favorite," Gothel smiled, gathering her wet cloak and exiting Rapunzel's room. Rapunzel let her leave because she thought she hit a nerve, but wouldn't just ignore it.

"Snow," Rapunzel wondered aloud. Oh, it fascinated her so much! She picked up an encyclopedia to research it. Flipping to the S's, she got a scientific answer that didn't make much sense to her. A snowball hit the tower window. Rapunzel panicked and looked around. Where was Pascal?

"Pascal? Was that you?" she asked. A look at her bed told her the chameleon was sound asleep still. Rapunzel gently approached the window and opened it, expecting snow or her mother. Instead she saw a boy touching her window.

"Ahhhh!" Rapunzel screamed and fell on the floor.

"Did I scare you?" the boy leaned into her room.

"G-get away!" she said, picking up her handy frying pan and waving it.

"I'm sorry, please don't be scared of me," the boy pleaded, leaning towards her. He seemed to be hovering in the air, but Rapunzel was to scraed to check. Rapunzel wacked him in the face with her frying pan. He fell into her room.

"Rapunzel? What happened?" Mother Gothel called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing mother!" Rapunzel called out, dragging the unconscious boy further into her room. She examined his profile, white hair, young face, half-open blue eyes. For a cold day like this, he was barefoot and carrying a long stick.

"Rapunzel you never answered me," Gothel's voice became louder as she approached. "What are you doing?" Panicking, Rapunzel shoved the boy into her closet in the nick of time. Gothel came in.

"Mother, I just dropped something," she lied. Gothel looked like she didn't quite believe her but just nodded.

"The soup is just about done," she said. "I'll bring you a plate." Rapunzel watched her leave the room and ran to her bed, where Pascal was waking.

"Pascal, there is a guy in my closet," she whispered. The chameleon gave her a stare like he didn't understand. Which might have been the cause.

"Alright, here's your soup," Gothel sing-songed. Rapunzel took the hot bowl.

"Now, mommy's going to run some errands," Gothel said, "and you be a good girl till she comes back."

"Okay mother," Rapunzel said, obediently gathering her hair to lower Gothel to the ground. Once she was gone, she opened the closet and the boy tumbled out, now awake.

"Wha-" he started, and Rapunzel shoved the frying pan in his face.

"Don't make any sudden movements!" she said. "I- I've got my eye on you!" The boy lifted his hands in surrender.

"Okay, I'm not going to hurt you!" he said. "I was just frosting your window."

"Frosting my what?" Rapunzel asked, shoving the pan closer still.

"Your window. It's what I do," the boy said, touching a book and freezing the cover. Rapunzel, filled with amazement, touched the now-frozen book cover.

"How did you do this?" she whispered, looking into the boy's eyes, who shrugged.

"I'm Jack Frost, it's what I do," he said. "Bring snow." Rapunzel thought back on the scientific definition for snow. It said things about rain and temperature, not a boy.

"You're Jack Frost?" she asked, realization hitting her. "But...I thought you were just a myth."

"Sure, just label me as not real," Jack sighed. "There's lots of people who don't believe in the guardians. I try to convince them, kids especially"

"I'm sorry but my mom always told me that you weren't real," Rapunzel said, reaching out to touch his face. "But you seem real."

"I am real," Jack said. "What can I do to prove it? I already froze the book."

"So if you're Jack Frost, what is it you do?" Rapunzel challenged. Pascal lept onto her shoulder.

"Bring snow, freeze patterns on windows," Jack said. "Normal stuff."

"And what's this?" she asked, touching his long stick.

"My staff. I use it for snow," Jack said, waving the staff around. Snow started falling on Rapunzel.

"Wow," she whispered, mesmerized by all these new and exciting things that were happening. She reached out to touch the snow.

"I should go," Jack Frost said finally, smiling at Rapunzel's expression. He liked to make people happy, and Rapunzel looked very happy. He opened the window, taking his staff with him.

"Wait!" Rapunzel called. Jack stopped, his hand on the window pane.

"Where are you going?" she asked, walking towards him.

"I can't stay," he said almost apologetically. "I'm not sure if you know, but I've got lots of snow days to make happen." He grinned boyishly with his last sentence, like a little kid would.

"Will you ever come back?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said. "I go all over the world."

"You do?" Rapunzel's green eyes shone with the thought of the world.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Jack asked, leaning against the window edge.

"This is my home," Rapunzel said. "I don't know what's out... there."

Jack nodded like he understood.

"Sometimes, you don't know what will happen," he said. "It's fate that decides what will." Rapunzel thought about it.

"Something brought you here," she said slowly. "Fate, destiny..."

"Winter," Jack Frost shrugged. "But that's fate for you." Rapunzel processed his words.

"So, will I ever see you again?" she asked. "It's so lonely in here." Jack chuckled.

"I was right, you need to get out more," he said. "Tell you what. You can come with me." He held out a hand.

"I can't really leave here," Rapunzel whispered. "mother wouldn't like it." Jack withdrew his hand.

"I see," he said. "But maybe she wouldn't mind."

"She's told me not to trust boys," Rapunzel managed, looking away from him in embarrassment.

"I'm no boy. I'm a guardian," Jack said, holding out his hand again. Rapunzel took a deep breath. Surely fate brought him to her. She nodded and took his hand.

"Hold on tight," he said, grabbing her by the waist, making her flush. Then he lept out of the window, Rapunzel holding to Jack's torso with all her might. Snow hit her face in a cold but exciting way, and the air felt biting and savage, but she was relieved she had come with him.

* * *

Triton and his daughters where going on a trip together, and it was a rare expedition to Ariel. Her dad had always kept his daughters away from public places as much as he possibly could. He had trust issues. Maybe too excited. On the car ride, plenty of these emotions where displayed.

"And I said, baby baby baby ohhhh! Like baby, baby baby noooo!" Adella screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up already!" Aquata groaned, shoving her face in her hands to avoid her sister's singing.

"You know Justin Beiber is so annoying," Alana said around her lipstick, which she was carefully applying. The car hit a bump and the lipstick smeared on her cheek. Alana squeaked and grabbed a napkin.

"And so cute!" Adella added, humming the tune instead of belting out "Baby" since her sisters where so opposed to it.

"Justin Beiber is a girl!" Andrina said, giggling.

"Seriously Andrina, those jokes got old a long time ago,"Attina groaned, clearly feeling the most responsible in the car at the moment.

"No, you got old a long time ago," Aquata said, earning a squinty look from her eldest sister. "And so did Arista's stealing my stuff!" She gave her blond sister a death glare.

"What are you talking about?" Arista screeched. "I did not take anything of yours!"

"You did to!" Aquata yelled back. In this chaos, Ariel never noticed anything. Neither did Triton, because he kept headphones on like a smart man would in a car full of girls. Ariel didn't notice though, because she was glued to the windows. The new scenery was fascinating, and all the people that flocked to the nearby beaches were so interesting.

"Ariel, what are you doing?" Attina asked, exasperated at her younger sister's spacing.

"What she always does, daydreaming or whatever," Arista said, rolling her eyes. Ariel looked up with irritation to her older siblings.

"I don't daydream all the time!" she insisted.

"Please. Arista's right for once," Aquata said.

"For once?!" Arista was ready to grab Aquata by her brown hair.

"We're here girls!" Triton interrupted before the catfight could happen. Ariel breathed a sigh of relief that her sisters' attentions weren't on her anymore. Triton drove the car into a parking lot by the hotel.

"A hotel, daddy?" Ariel gasped. She'd never been to one!"

"Well, you girls do need to experience new things," Triton said, parking and unlocking the car. "It's actually the Benbow Inn." The girls practically ran each other over to get to the hotel lobby, except for Attina, Triton and Ariel. Attina was sort of the replacement mother, the one who'd never do anything hazardous or irresponsible. Ariel liked to be left alone, and Triton just wasn't in a hurry to get trampled.

"Girls, here are the room keys," Triton told his daughters, who were chatting away in the lobby's couches.

"I've booked two rooms, one for Attina, Aquata, Andrina and Arista," he continued, "and one for me, Adella, Alana, and Ariel."

"Dad that is so unfai-" Aquata stopped her sentence after a stern look from her dad.

"Attina's in charge in your room," Triton said, tossing her the key. Attina led Arista and Aquata (who were arguing) and Andrina, who laughed at Arista and Aquata's antics.

"Come on girls, the next room's ours," Triton said, waving his daughters to follow him. Ariel didn't notice, because she was sidetracked by a fish tank. So Alana, Adella and her dad walked to the room without her. Ariel wandered out to the dining hall, walking around waitresses and waitors before going to the grounds outside. After marveling at the flowers, she went back into the lobby and stared at the ceiling.

"Even the ceilings are different!" Ariel said in awe and crashed into a suitcase cart someone was pushing.

"Hey watch out!" the cart pusher snapped, scrambling on his hands and knees to collect some clothes that spilled out of an unproperly closed luggage bag.

"I'm sorry," Ariel said, standing up. "I didn't notice! I was staring at the ceiling."

"Yeah, I noticed," the cart pusher-boy said bitterly.

"You work here?" Ariel asked, seeing the boy's nametag.

"What was your first clue, sherlock?" the boy mumbled. "Yes, I work here."

"Can you help me find my room, ...Jim Hawkins?" Ariel asked, reading his nametag.

"How do you not know what room you're in?" Jim asked in disbelief. "Hand me your key and I'll tell you."

"My dad has the keys, I think," Ariel said.

"Just great," Jim groaned. "Look I can't help you then."

"But.." Ariel started.

"Cinderella will help you, I need to cart luggage," Jim cut her off and pointed to a girl behing the lobby counter.

"Thank you!" Ariel called out to the retreating boy, who mumbled and walked off, shaking his head.

"Are you Cinderella?" Ariel asked the girl.

"Yes," the girl said sweetly, in a high voice. "Can I help you?"

"Umm Jim Hawkins told me you could help me find my room?" Ariel said, pointing at Jim's back.

"Of course he would," Cinderella giggled. "Just tell me who's arranged the room reservation and I'll call the room."

"What do you mean, of course he would?" Ariel asked, looking over at Jim's distant figure.

"He's not a people person," Cinderella explained. "In fact he doesn't deal much with guests."

"Ariel! There you are!" Triton boomed, spotting his daughter talking to Cinderella and taking her arm.

"Well, I guess I don't have to help you then," Cinderella said, grinning knowingly. "Enjoy your stay at the Benbow Inn!" Ariel waved back to her while her dad practically dragged her down the hallway.

"Don't leave my sight. Ever," Triton instructed. "It's not safe."

"Daddy I just got-"

"Distracted, I know," Triton interrupted Ariel. "Make sure it doesn't happen again." Ariel nodded to say she understood. She saw Jim at the end of the hall, talking to a short black haired girl, and Ariel waved good-naturally. Jim looked away.

**I'm not a good writer. At all. I've never seen Treasure Planet, so if Jim seems OOC here, it's cause I have no idea what he's like. But I love Jim/Ariel, even if some prefer Jim/Melody. I just don't ship Jim with the young girls like Wendy or Alice a lot of the time, I just don't. He looks too old for them but at the same time a bit young for Ariel... And this youtube video got me hooked onto Jack/Rapunzel, and I only recently saw Rise of the Guardians, so I thought.. now I can write for them! It's a total fail, and so I used Rapunzel and Flynn's meeting scene. totally unoriginal. I'm rambling on on how awful this story is, but if anyone bothers to read this, please tell me what you think and I will have more crossover couples next chapter! Oh and if Ariel's siters get confusing, they confuse me a lot. Like, for real. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of my Disney crossover story. This one will be long and I've figured out some crossover pairs I want. Here goes. Oh and I own nothing at all! P.S. this chapter has mature references and some keep in mind that this story is T-RATED. If I ruin anyone's Disney characters then I warned you. **

Thunder crackled and lightning illuminated the sky. Water, as savage as a tiger, sloshed around a ship like it was a toy in a bathtub. Rough waves battered and broke the sails and walls of this vessel, and the sailors inboard struggled to get out of harm's way.

"Sail onward!" Captain Sinbad yelled to his wet and tired men. Two sailors, Dimitri and Tulio, rushed to try to set up what little sails they had left. John Smith, another sailor, took the boat's helm. Sinbad sheilded his eyes to focus on his sailors gripping the edges of the ship, at the mercy of Mother Nature herself. Sinbad hoped that a town was nearby. The ship was supposed to restock supplies and they had been reaching a port right before the storm struck.

"Captain, I think we're going under!" Flynn Rider yelled to Sinbad, he and another sailor, Aladdin, trying to get hold of the ship's cargo.

"Save the women on board!" Sinbad yelled. Their ship carried men as sailors, but carried two women: Kida, the doctor; and Jane the nurse. Jane and Kida were running out from the cabin with one of the crew, Eric.

"Get them in the lifeboats!" Sinbad called hoarsely, his voice straining to be heard above the wind. Jane ducked her head against the beating rain, Kida standing straight upward and looking a bit irritated to seem helpless.

Miguel and Gaston, two more members of the crew, stuggled to unload the lifeboats. To their dismay, they had been crushed. Sinbad worried for his crew's safety more than ever now.

"There's demolished, Captain," John Smith yelled as Miguel held planks of wood in his hands. Sinbad groaned. There was really nothing they could do. The ship was filling with water, fast. The whole thing was falling apart, and Sinbad couldn't do anything.

Once the boat was completely submerged, she sunk. His crew let out cries and clutched at floating wood once the boat was gone, and Sinbad reached out for Jane, who didn't know how to swim, but he never reached her. Instead he was shoved farther away by a wave.

"Captain!" Dimitri's yell was the last thing Sinbad heard before it all faded to black.

* * *

"This weather slowing down?" Jasmine strolled into her living room. Her housemates Odette and Merida were sitting there. The three of them, plus their other housemate Kuzco, shared a house.

"Nope," Odette said, never looking up and flipping a page in a magazine.

"Shoot, I really wanted to go for frozen yogurt," Jasmine huffed, grabbing a pillow off the couch and hugging it against her chest, tucking her legs underneath her.

"At this time?" Merida asked in her thick Scottish accent, looking up from her iPhone. "It's freezing!"

"That's not surprising," Odette said, still reading.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jasmine asked with the tone of someone who already knew, straightening her legs and crossing her arms.

"I said nothing," Odette said sweetly, turning another page.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Jasmine yelled, standing up with the air of a queen.

"Hey, you said it, not me," Odette said with a shrug. Merida groaned. This was routine by now.

"When I get my hands on you, Odette, I swear to Allah I'll..."

"She didn't mean it!" Merida interrupted Jasmine.

"Oh, I never said that," Odette said, and Jasmine lunged for her to only be restrained by Merida's arms.

"You know what Odette? You can take your smart-aleck comments and shove them right up your..." Jasmine started.

"Shut uuup!" Kuzco sing-songed, interrupting Jasmine and sticking his head into the living room. "Guys, I'm getting my beauty sleep here."

"Great. Tell us when it starts workin'," Merida giggled. Kuzco flipped her off and joined an annoyed Jasmine on the couch.

"Kuzco! Let's go get yogurt," Jasmine said, batting her eyes at him.

"No way. I might lose this hourglass figure," Kuzco said, skimming his hands down his body. Merida shoved him off the couch.

"What if it's fat free?" Jasmine asked.

"It's raining outside. Hard. And there's lightning," Odette said, in a you're-so-dumb voice. Jasmine scowled and slunk in her seat. Kuzco stood up, dusting himself off.

"Maybe later Jasmine," Kuzco said. "I told Chel I'd call her." Kuzco smiled at the thought of his girlfriend and Odette snorted.

"You have something to say, Odette?" Jasmine asked. Merida looked ready to kill them both. Kuzco rolled his eyes and left the room.

"You know how Kuzco is with Chel," Jasmine said. "He deosn't like to talk about her."

"Oh, he likes to talk about her," Odette giggled. "But they don't do much talking, if you get my drift."

"Will both of you just be quiet?" Merida complained. "How can a girl get some peace in here?" Jasmine and Odette avoided the other's eyes and continued doing their own things.

* * *

Esmeralda slid on her skin-tight long dress and applied some makeup. She always lied to her friends about where she went each night because she was ashamed to tell them where she "worked". Tonight was no exception.

"Hey guys I'm leaving," Esmeralda said, flashing her roomates Belle and Anya a smile. The two girls where sitting at the kitchen tables, surrounded with papers and books.

"Esmeralda, we have a midterm tomorrow," Belle said, never looking up from her book.

"I know..." Esmeralda said faintly.

"You're going out with Phoebus again?" Anya said, raising an eyebrow at Esmeralda's provacative clothing. Esmeralda self-conciously put her jacket on.

"No, not exactly, I'm dating someone else," Esmeralda said. Her previous relationship with Phoebus wasn't too good, because he saw her at the strip club she performed at. Then he broke up with her immediately afterward.

"Really? Who?" Anya leaned her head on her hands. Esmeralda gulped.

"I'll tell you if it works out," she said with a nervous little laugh. "Bye!" She speed out of the apartment as fast as she could, and went outside the buliding complex where a fellow stripper, Holli Would, was waiting to pick her up.

"Bout time," Holli said, letting out a puff of smoke and putting the lit cigarette back to her mouth.

"Sorry to make you wait Holli, but my friends wanted an explanation," Esmeralda said apolegetically. Holli made no move to her car and continued huffing away at her cigar.

"You should come clean sweetie, you're in the business for good," Holli said, offering a cigarette to Esmeralda, who shook her head as politely as she could. Esmeralda didn't understand why Holli liked smoking, it was so vile.

"I'm going somewhere after college, okay?" Esmeralda said defensively. Holli extinguished her cigarette on her leg.

"Sure. Come on, let's go," Holli said, walking in a strut and enjoying the doorman's stare. Esmeralda groaned. Of all the dancers, Holli dressed the sluttiest. She was usually the most requested act. Tonight she was wearing a revealing strapless leotard thing, with a short little skirt. Esmeralda couldn't bring herself to dress like that.

"And let's enjoy this fine profession while we can," Holli said, opening her door. Esmeralda got into the passenger seat.

"I don't know if I enjoy it.." she muttered. Holli drank straight from a flask of whiskey she had in the glove compartment.

"No law that says you have to," Holli said. She drove in a strange, jerky way, and she almost ran over a jogger.

"Holli!" Esmeralda gasped.

"Relax, I didn't hit him," Holli said, and winked at her almost-victim. Esmeralda groaned. Holli pulled up around the back of the strip club and parked. Esmeralda exhaled at last. Holli's car had smelled of nicotine and she'd been trying to hold her breath. She followed Holli through the pack doors to the dressing room of the club.

"Look what the cat dragged in," A breathy, seductive voice taunted as Holli and Esmeralda entered. Holli grinned snarkily at the owner of the voice, Jessica Rabbit, who was as busty as Holli and just as mischievous.

"Oh shut up bitch," Holli said, and smacked Jessica's butt. Esmeralda shoved past them and tried to hide in a corner while she applied makeup.

"Hiding out here Esmeralda?" Meg, the skinny girl with serious cleavage, found her hiding spot.

"Of course not," Esmeralda faked a laugh.

"Then hurry up cause we're on," Meg sing-songed. Another girl, Chel, joined them.

"Guys, can someone tie me?" she asked, holding out her skirt edge. Meg tied her and Esmeralda picked up her makeup bag to put it in her locker.

"You ready girls?" Chel asked, winking and standing in front of the stage curtain. Meg walked behind her, swaying her hips in a rhythm. Esmeralda forced a smile on her face and followed the two girls to the stage.

* * *

Belle and her friend Milo Thatch were walking to the far end of the beach, and Belle was reading a book and half-listening to Milo's theory about Atlantis.

"It's out there, Belle, I know it is!" Milo said excitedly. "Ruins where found under the sea in the location where Atlantis..." Belle looked up from her book, holding up a hand to silence Milo. She heard a low noise coming from a few yards away.

"Belle, what.." Milo started, but Belle put a finger to his lips. The noise sounded again, a low moan. Belle walked around a log blocking the way to the noise, and Milo followed her.

"Oh!" Belle gasped at the sight she saw. Milo rushed to her side and was just as dumbstruck: There were bodies littered all over the shore.

"Are they?" Milo said timidly. Belle rushed to the side of one of the bodies, listened to his chest, and gave a sigh of relief.

"He's breathing!" she said. Milo poked the guy in the face. He started coming to.

"Where..." the man coughed. Belle fumbled in the bag she was carrying and put her water bottle to the man's lips. Some spilled over the man's face, but most of it he drank.

"Don't talk till you're better," she instructed. Milo smiled, it was Belle's natural instinct to take care of wounded people. She was that kind of motherly person.

"Milo, do you think you could check if there's any more survivors?" Belle asked, cradling the man's head in her lap. Milo nodded and poked another nearby man in the stomach.

"Where am I?" the man Belle was holding asked. He lifted his head, blond hair falling around his face.

"You're at Walt Disney," Belle said soothingly. "A little town off the coast."

"How did we get here?" the man asked, trying to sit up. Belle helped him sit up.

"What do you mean we?" she asked. The man took in the scene around him.

"Oh my god!" the man said, falling backward. "We're all here! Even Sinbad!" Belle caught him by the arm.

"Can you walk?" she asked, standing to her feet but not letting go of his hand.

"I don't know," he said, and stood with a bit of difficulty with Belle's help.

"What's your name?" she asked, steadying him.

"John Smith. I'm part of the crew on The Scavenger," he said, clutching Belle's arm.

"I'm Belle, and that's my friend Milo," Belle said. Milo was at the moment poking a guy in the face. "Milo!"

"What?" he said defensively, putting his hands in the air.

"Dimitri won't mind," John laughed, looking at the man Milo was poking.

"So what's your story?" Belle asked. "What do you mean we're all here?" Milo chuckled.

"That's Belle for you. She always wants to hear a new story," Milo said. "She's a novelist you know."

"I'm not published Milo, it's a hobby," Belle laughed. Milo gave her a knowing look.

"Sounds fascinating," John said with a smile.

"So what happened?" Belle asked, and John sobered.

"There was a storm," he remembered. "The ship went under and for a second we thought we'd lost Sinbad, our captain. That's all I remember."

"No wonder, you've all been caught in a shipwreck," Milo said. He started dialing 911.

"We'd better get you to a doctor, you might be hurt," Belle said. John walked over to a limp girl on the sand.

"The Scavenger had a doctor. She's Kida," John said, touching the girl's face. "I hope she's okay. I hope they're all okay." He seemed to be getting a little emotional right now, so Belle focused on Milo talking into his phone.

"They're on their way." Milo said, hanging up. John sat down on the sand again and buried his head in his hand.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have told Sinbad to keep sailing even though it was sure storm warnings," he said. Then he observed the beach. "I feel like I've been here before. But I don't remember." Belle turned to the sounds of fire trucks in the distance and let out a sigh. John must be losing his memory.

"Maybe later you can tell me your story," she said.

* * *

Ariel was with Adella and Alana in their room. Triton had left somewhere, and Ariel didn't really care where he was, it left him out of her business for a bit.

"Let's do something fun!" Ariel said, jumping up on the bed matress.

"There's not much to do," Alana said, fixing her hair and watching Pretty Little Liars at the same time.

"We could always just go flirt with boys in the lobby," Adella suggested.

"Is that all you think about?" Alana said, disgusted. Adella shrugged.

"I mean things we don't always do at home," Ariel said. "To get the hotel experience!"

"Hotel experience?" Adella snorted.

"There's not much to do in a hotel," Alana repeated. "Unless you're up for spas, the pool or room service. And we can't do the first two without getting dad's permission first."

"Then let's call room service!" Ariel said, grabbing the phone off the nightstand.

"Order me fries," Adella said.

"Seriously? You're calling room service?" Alana said and Ariel grinned.

"Hello?" Ariel said. "Yes. I would like three orders of fries to room 24A please."

"I never said I wanted some! Think of the oil and fat, they'll totally make you break out!" Alana said. Ariel ignored her.

"Thank you!" Ariel said and hung up.

"Now you can say you've ordered food to your room," Adella said. "Now let's go boy-hunting."

"We need to wait for it," Ariel pointed out. "And that's more of your thing." Adella pouted and a knock sounded on the door.

"Room service!" someone called, and Ariel giggled with excitement. Adella and Alana exchanged she's-so-crazy looks. Ariel opened the door.

"Three orders of fries for room 24A?" the person said carrying a tray into the room but stopped when he saw Ariel. "Oh no."

"Hi Jim!" Ariel said giddily.

"Hi," Jim mumbled, setting down the fries on the counter. "Well, if that's all..."

"Who is this?" Adella said, flipping her hair and winking at Jim. Jim groaned.

"This is Jim Hawkins, he works here," Ariel said. "I met him yesterday."

"Yeah, whatever," Jim said. "Is that all?"

"I never gave you my name," Ariel said, ignoring Jim's words. "I'm Ariel." She stuck out her hand to Jim.

"I never asked," he muttered to himself but shook Ariel's hand, knowing that his mother wouldn't be too happy if he was impolite to the guests.

"These are two of my sisters, Adella and Alana," Ariel said.

"That's great," Jim said, faking a smile. "I need to go now, so.."

"Are you single?" Adella interrupted.

"I really have to go," Jim said, inching towards the door. "Enjoy your stay at The Benbow Inn." He opened the door and practically ran out.

"Did I say something?" Adella asked her sisters.

* * *

"Cinderella!" One of the Benbow Inn's maids, Snow White, called her attention from down the hallway.

"Good morning Snow White, how are you?" Cinderella asked sweetly.

"Doing well, and you?" Snow White asked, rearranging the towels she had in her hands.

"Fine, thank you for asking," Cinderella said, doing a little curtsy. "So why did you call me?"

"Oh I hate to ask Cinderella, but could you possibly clean room 46D for me while I help Jim in the dining area?" Snow White asked, looking ashamed and hopeful.

"Of course, I just finished the rooms I was supposed to do," Cinderella said with a smile.

"You're an angel Cinderella!" Snow White said, throwing her arms around her. The towels fell from her grasp and the two girls giggled. Cinderella helped her pick them up and sent her on her way, obtaining the room key for 46D.

She found the room and knocked softly on the door.

"Hello? Cleaning!" she said. No answer, so Cinderella went ahead and unlocked the door. It was kept quite clean already, so Cinderella just started sweeping and humming to herself when the door opened abruptly.

"Oops," the person who interrupted Cinderella's cleaning said. "I didn't know the inn had maids."

"That's fine sir, I hope I didn't interrupt you," Cinderella said hastily. "I'll leave if you like."

"No, stay if you wish," the man said, glancing at her curiously. "My room is a mess." He smiled and Cinderella giggled, feeling a blush stain her cheeks. The man was very handsome and polite.

"You're name's Cinderella," the man said, reading her name tag. "It's a lovely name."

"Thank you," Cinderella flushed. "What is your name, sir?"

"John Rolfe," he said, giving a slight bow. "Delighted to meet your acquaintance." Cinderella giggled some more, his old-fashioned manners and mock humor appealing to her.

"I'll leave you to your cleaning," John Rolfe said, but not unkindly. "I hope to see you in the future Cinderella." He left the room, leaving Cinderella flustered, but in a good way.

* * *

"This is stupid," Mulan told her roommate Pocahantas. "I don't want to go on any of your blind dates."

"Mulan, I've never even met him. I need you there," Pocahantas begged. "Please just go out with his friend?" Mulan sighed.

"You know, you're going to owe me forever," she said. Pocahantas smiled and hugged her friend before starting to brush her hair.

"Remind me again why Meg set you up with him?" Mulan asked, watching Pocahantas apply eye makeup.

"She thinks I'm sad after John Smith broke it off with me," Pocahantas shrugged. "I don't even mind though. He's probably off somewhere on that ship he's First Mate on, never to come back to Walt Disney."

"Where is Meg anyway? I thought she was going on this date with you," Mulan pouted.

"Something came up I guess," Pocahantas shrugged, looking odd with her eyes wide open. She was applying mascara.

"And I have to?" Mulan groaned dramatically.

"You promised Mulan," Pocahantas said. "Are you going to go like that?" Mulan glanced down at her simple Chinese dress and unbrushed hair.

"Yes," she said firmly. Pocahantas shrugged again.

"Okay," she said, knowing not to push Mulan any more over the limit than she was already going to. Pocahantas grabbed her bag and coat to put over her tan fitted dress.

"Let's go to the car," Pocahantas said. Through the car ride, Mulan sulked at the thought of being embarrassed in front of a strange boy.

"Get that look off your face and smile!" Pocahantas said, parking in front of Tiana's Place, a trendy restaurant. Mulan stuck out her tongue like a child would and pasted a huge fake grin on her face. Pocahantas opened the door and Mulan opened the passenger side door, both of them entering the big double doors.

"Worst decision ever," Mulan muttered, half to herself.

"I heard that," Pocahantas said, walking to the woman at the front. "Reservations under Charming?"

"Right this way," the woman said, leading the two girls to a table. Two guys sat there, joking over drinks.

"Glad you could make it," the dark-haired one said, and his friend nodded.

"I'll leave you to choose your drinks," the woman said, "and your waitress will come shortly." She left and Mulan and Pocahantas awkwardly stood there.

"I'm Charming," the dark haired man said politely. "And you are?" Pocahantas breathed a slight sigh of relief that he broke the silence.

"I'm Pocahantas," she said, shaking his hand. "Meg couldn't make it, but I brought my friend Mulan."

"Omar," Charming's friend said, flipping his rocker style orange hair. Mulan resisted the urge to slap his cocky, confident face.

"Mulan," she said instead, grimacing a bit. Pocahantas and Charming had started talking about who knows what, and Mulan had no choice but to sit by Omar and listen to his talking on about rock bands.

"And my last girlfriend Angel and I had a band, but it didn't work out," Omar was saying. "Say, do you play anything?"

"No," Mulan said, bored. Pocahantas was laughing at something Charming said, so Mulan didn't want to bother her.

"Maybe you should," Omar said lazily. "I'm into rocker chicks. I'm not usually into Asians. They're weird." Mulan was angered. He had no right to be insulting her heritage. The waitress came with drinks. Mulan grabbed one.

"And I'm not into jerks," she said, and poured the drink over Omar's head. The waitress bugged her eyes.

"Mulan!" Pocahantas gasped.

"You little bitch!" Omar snarled, pushing wet hair out of his face. Mulan stood up and flounced out of the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry Omar!" Pocahantas said. "I had no idea she'd react like this. I have to go!"

"Wait," Charming said. "I had a great time."

"Me too," Pocahantas said with a smile. "Maybe we can have a second and longer date?"

"I'll call you," Charming promised, and Pocahantas rushed out to find her friend.

**This chapter is also OOC. I've never seen Rock and Rule, the movie Omar's from, but I've heard he's confident. I watched like 15 minutes of that movie. I've also never seen The Hunchback of Norte Dame, Or Atlantis, or the Swan Princess, or The Emperor's Grove, or The road to El Dorado, or Treasure Planet, or Who framed Roger Rabbit, or Cool World. In short, I'm writing about a whole bunch of Non/Disney characters that I've never seen before. These are my crossover ships, so... yes they're strange but Pocahantas/Charming is not definite. There will be Jack/Rapunzel next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Belle was staring intently at the lined piece of paper in front of her, slightly chewing on the eraser of a stubby pencil at the kitchen table. She wanted to write a story about adventure and something fun, but couldn't find a topic she wanted. Her roommate Anya came into the room and pulled out a chair.

"Whatcha working on Belle?" she asked, sitting down. Esmeralda came to join them as well.

"And she returns, hungover as usual," Anya announced loudly, forgetting Belle's matter. Belle winced at Anya's bold words.

"Haha, I'm not hungover," Esmeralda said, taking out the cereal from the cabinet. "I'm just tired."

"You must be hot too, it's way to sunny to be wearing that jacket," Belle said, glad Esmeralda didn't feel offended by Anya's rash choice of words. "Oh- that's good! 'The protagonist wore a jacket when it was obviously to hot to wear one.' Yes, that'll do!" Belle scribbled away on the paper.

"Why are you wearing that?" Anya asked.

"It's too early in the morning for you to be grilling me like this," Esmeralda said, getting a bowl in one hand and the box of cereal in the other.

"Esmeralda, it's three in the afternoon," Belle said solemnly, looking up from her writing. "You missed our class again. And we had a midterm!"

"Shoot, I forgot," Esmeralda groaned, pouring milk in her bowl. "I'll email the teacher, okay? I won't forget again."

"Esmeralda, you never answered my question," Anya noted. Esmeralda tried to look as if she forgot and swallowed a bite of cereal. "So if it's super-hot, why are you wearing that long sleeve?" Anya yanked up the jacket's cuff up to Esmeralda's elbow.

"No!" Esmeralda blurted, dropping her spoon, but it was too late. Anya and Belle already saw her bloody wrists and bruised arms. Esmeralda quickly yanked down her sleeve again, biting her lip in nervousness.

"Esmeralda," Belle said in a hushed tone. "How did this happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Esmeralda said irritably, picking up her spoon again and resuming her eating.

"Esmeralda, we're your best friends. How long has this abuse been going on, and why didn't you tell us?" Anya demanded, clutching her friend in desperation.

"It's not abuse," Esmeralda lied, looking away from Anya's eyes and setting down her spoon.

"Is it that new guy? Because if it is you don't need to protect him. I'll call the police, right now," Belle said, picking up her cell phone and tucking the pencil behind her ear.

"It's not from any new guy," Esmeralda said softly. "I haven't gone on a date with a guy since Phoebus and I split up."

"What? Just last night you told us you were out on a date with some new guy," Anya said. "Esmeralda, we want the truth."

"Someday I'll tell you the truth," Esmeralda promised, grabbing her friends' hands in her own. "But not now. I just can't."

"Esmeralda, you have to!" Belle begged. "You can't expect us to just sit by when you're being assaulted this way!" Esmeralda let go of their hands and stood up angrily, her chair scraping the floor in a shrill friction.

"And I told you no!" she yelled. Anya and Belle were shocked at Esmeralda's newly revealed aggressive side. Esmeralda stormed off, obviously angered.

"Belle, we have to find out what she's doing," Anya said once she was out of earshot.

"You heard Esmeralda, she didn't want us to help her," Belle said nervously, trying to think about anything but her friend's pain. "You want to watch TV?"

"We're her friends. Secretly, she wants us to help," Anya said, ignoring Belle's words. "We'll start by finding out the nearest bars where she could possibly go to."

"Anya, we couldn't," Belle said, turning on the TV to the news. When she saw the featured story she gasped. "Anya, look!" Anya watched the TV anchor talking about shipwrecks and wondered what got Belle so excited. Then she saw him.

"Oh, he's hot," Anya said, examining the man on-screen. It wasn't just any man. It was John Smith, the man Belle had met when she was at the beach with Milo.

"It's John! He's made a recovery," Belle said, relieved.

"Woah, hold up. You met a guy that looks like that and never told me?" Anya said, holding up a finger sassily. "Nuh-uh. No way."

"He was in a shipwreck," Belle said. "Isn't that exciting? Wouldn't it make a great book?"

"Well when you say it like that, no!" Anya snapped. "Belle, the poor hottie's been in a shipwreck, and you're trying to write some story about it? We need to see him, since you so obviously know who he is."

"I met him on the beach, me and Milo called 911," Belle said, resuming her scribbling on the paper and pretending not to hear Anya. "That's a really good starter, huh?"

"Come on, we're going to Dreamworks hospital right now," Anya said, picking up her purse. "Let's go."

"Anya, I'm not going to see some guy I talked to for a few minutes. He'll think I'm weird," Belle said, looking up from her paper. "Take Esmeralda if you're so interested in him."

"If Esmeralda won't come, you're coming," Anya said.

"Alright. Ask her," Belle said, sure that Esmeralda, who was always loyal, would go with Anya. But that wasn't the case this time, as Belle was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, hearing Anya humming to the radio as she drove on the way to the hospital.

"I can't believe Esmeralda didn't come," Belle mumbled.

"Told ya," Anya grinned, pulling up to the hospital's driveway. Belle frowned.

"I can't just say I know him, they'll never let me in," Belle said. The hospital was really crowded, and Anya parked far away from the entrance.

"You leave that to me," Anya said with a bit of mischeif twinkling in her eyes as she opened the doors.

"Somehow I really don't trust you," Belle said, reluctantly following Anya towards the hospital.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up, shivering a bit. The air was cold, and she wasn't wearing a jacket. Then she remembered she had gone with the mysterious guardian Jack Frost, and it was so exciting to see someplace new. Right now, her surroundings where some kind of study, and trains and such made of ice covered the tables. Rapunzel, fascinated, reached to touch them.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Jack said from behind her. Rapunzel quickly turned to face him "North doesn't really like it if you touch his precious ice sculptures."

"I just thought they were pretty," Rapunzel said, with a blush that Jack caught her. "Who's North?"

"Only Santa Claus," Jack shrugged, grabbing his staff. Rapunzel's eyes lit up when he mentioned Santa Claus. "You ready to go back home?" Rapunzel was deflated. Go back? Her mother would be mad, and she'd be locked up even more.

"No," Rapunzel said firmly. "I don't want to." She knew she sounded like a child, but to go back meant giving up all this newfound freedom.

"Well that's a new one," Jack said, leaning on his staff. "If I ever took a child with me they'd be snug back in bed before their parents knew."

"My mom never lets me outside the tower," Rapunzel said. "I can't go back. And.. I'm not a child." Jack laughed lightly.

"I'm going to be busy today," Jack said, waving his staff. A few snowflakes drifted down. Rapunzel eagerly caught them in her hands "Where do you live again, miss..."

"Rapunzel, I guess I didn't give you my name," Rapunzel laughed, grabbing his hand.

"Rapunzel, interesting name," Jack said, shaking her hand. "Well Rapunzel, I think it's time you went back home."

"I don't want to," Rapunzel said stubbornly.

"Rapunzel, this is running away," Jack said, sobering. "You had fun and all, but your mom will worry. She told you not to 'trust boys' remember?"

"You're not a boy, you're a guardian," Rapunzel mimicked his words from the day before. "I'm sure I'm safe with you."

"For all you know, I'm secretly evil," Jack whispered to her, his little smile a giveaway to his joke.

"Right then Mr. Evil," Rapunzel giggled. "What's this oh so important business?"

"I've got snow to spread, windows to frost, and school days to cancel," Jack grinned. "Really, I'm swamped."

"Such a noble profession," Rapunzel said sarcastically. "I want to come along. Please?"

"No Rapunzel, I can't," Jack said, turning serious again. "I go all around the world, and that's too far for a human."

"But if you don't show me around, I'll never get to see the town," Rapunzel begged. "Please Jack, just go with me to Walt Disney town and then I'll go home."

"That's not a fair trade at all," Jack frowned adorably. " But fine. All right. I accept your terms." Rapunzel smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck.

"Woah!" he said, as Rapunzel clung tighter to him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Rapunzel said excitedly. "I'm going to see a real town!" Jack hugged her back, slowly feeling a sense of attachment to this cheerful girl.

"Okay, let's leave the North Pole and go back to Walt Disney," Jack said, grabbing his staff again and taking Rapunzel's hand, smiling down at her. "Hang on." Rapunzel grabbed onto Jack's waist as he lifted them both into the air.

* * *

"This is boring," Arista complained. "Ariel, this is all you want to do?" The sisters where at the hotel pool, and Ariel was swimming circles around her sisters.

"Jealous?" Ariel shot back, tossing her head back and flicking her wet red hair over her shoulders.

"Absolutely not," Arista snapped. Alana rolled her eyes, delicately applying sunscreen to her pale skin, watching her sisters swim. Attina lowered her orange sunglasses to glare at her younger sisters.

"You girls need to stop bickering," she said sternly. "Dad's coming back with the drinks, so you two better smile or I'll tell dad to take us home." This shut up Ariel and Arista quickly.

"Good," Attina said, putting her sunglasses back on. Ariel stuck out her tongue though, and dived back underwater. Submerged in water, Ariel loved it but felt like she wanted something more. She stuck her head up from under the shimmering water's surface and spit chlorinated water out of her mouth, panting lightly. A small wave of water she created sloshed over some people on lounge chairs.

"Hey!" a woman yelled, and picked up her now-wet magazine. The girl fiercely glared at Ariel and waved over the pool attendant. "Excuse me sir, but this girl wet me!" Ariel resisted the urge to say that she was overreacting, but didn't want to leave either. She knew this was going to cause trouble from the start. The pool attendant came over and stopped short again when he saw Ariel.

"Hi Jim!" Ariel said, no longer intimidated. "Wow, you do everything in the hotel huh?" Jim groaned and turned to the wet woman.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked. The girl frowned and turned her vision to Jim.

"Yes. This girl just splashed me with water, and on purpose," she said, turning back to stare at Ariel.

"I can't do anything about that," Jim said, visibly bored. He turned around and mumbled to himself, "Thanks for taking up worthless time of my life." He srtarted to leave.

"What?" the girl blurted, visibly shocked.

"I'll see you around, Jim!" Ariel said, waving after him. Jim lowered his head like he was embarrassed while he was walking. The girl stood up and walked away, fuming.

"I will be filing a complaint, young man!" the woman yelled. Jim kept walking away, and Ariel smiled. He was really cute. Then she quickly took that thought out of her mind, knowing that Jim didn't even want to be her friend, let alone date her. It would be nice though... Ariel had never dated before. Ariel sat on the poolside, in the now-vacated lounge chair the cranky woman had sat in.

"Ariel? What are you doing?" Triton said, handing her a lemonade. "There's been complaints from soaking wet people all around the lobby."

"I was just having fun daddy," Ariel said honestly, taking a sip from the brightly colored straw stuck in her cup. "Really, I never meant for anyone to get wet."

"You could have at least apologized," Triton scolded. "Ariel, sometimes you remind me too much of your mother." He then looked sad. Ariel knew that it pained him to talk of his wife Athena, since she had passed away years ago.

"I'm sorry daddy, I will," Ariel said solemnly. "It was wrong and childish."

"You're the splitting image of her," Triton said sadly, almost forgetting the matter of the wet hotel guests. "Athena would have loved this." Ariel knew when something reminded him of her mother, that he needed some time to collect himself. So she silently retreated from her spot back to where her sisters where swimming and tanning underneath the hot sun.

"Walt Disney sure has some wacky weather," Andrina commented. "I mean, just yesterday it was really cold."

"That's how it is," Adella said. "Hey, that cute Jim guy just walked by. He's got a nice-"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Alana groaned.

"I was going to say nose!" Adella said, splashing her sister half in anger and half in playfulness. "You're so dirty-minded!" Alana giggled joined in the water fight. Ariel just watched her sisters with a smile. While they sometimes irritated her, a lot of times they'd take her side. Though she felt a small twinge of jealousy at Adella's words about Jim for some reason. She didn't have a crush on him, so why did she feel fluttery when his name was mentioned?

* * *

"Mulan, please talk to me," Pocahantas knocked on the bathroom door, practically begging. "Look, I'm sorry!"

"Well you should have thought of that before setting me up with that loser," Mulan snapped through the closed door, sitting on the linoleum floor and sulking, not wanting to see Pocahantas.

"Mulan, that's not fair," Pocahantas frowned, banging on the door. "Will you open? You can blame Meg for this if you want, but just open the door!" Mulan reluctantly unlocked the door with a click and then faced Pocahantas, giving her a small smile.

"All right. Meg is getting blamed," Mulan said, and Pocahantas giggled.

"Blamed for what?" the saucy voice said from behind them, and the two girls saw their roommate Megara with a smirk on her lips.

"Blamed for setting up Mulan with Omar," Pocahantas said. "Where were you last night?"

"At a strip club," Meg said, without shame. "Really Pocahantas, I just thought you and Charming would be perfect, but I know how you get on blind dates. So I asked Charming to bring a friend."

"And you left me with Omar?" Mulan accused her, poking a finger at Meg's plentiful chest.

"His friend's name is Omar? Was he sexy?" Meg asked, batting away Mulan's hand.

"No he was not! He was just a douche," Mulan said, a bit outraged at Meg still. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Well you weren't supposed to find a new bf, Pocahantas was. So Poca, how was he?" Meg said, turning to a blushing Pocahantas.

"He was- sweet. A gentlemanly type," Pocahantas said. "He was really nice."

"It's because she's pretty," Mulan said. "I mean, when he saw me he was all like, 'I hope that's not Pocahantas.' I could totally see it in his face."

"He was not, Mulan!" Pocahantas shoved her friend in a display of mock anger. Mulan giggled and toppled a bit to the side.

"Look at her, just turning down every boy," Meg said, shaking her head. "Like she has one or something."

"Shut up, Miss 'strip club'. Like you have one too," Mulan said evily, tossing a crocheted pillow from the nearby couch at Meg. Meg bitterly tossed the pillow back.

"It's none of your business!" Meg snapped. "I'm in a happy, committed relationship, just so you know."

"With who?" Pocahantas asked. "This is new. Why didn't you say anything?" Meg didn't want to admit he was a regular at the strip club, or that he was abusive to women.

"His name is Hades, and he's 28," Meg said, lying. Really, Hades looked around late forties to fifties age. She'd never got his actual age.

"Yuck!" Mulan said. "Meg, you're barely 19!" Pocahantas looked concerned too. Meg let out a nervous little laugh. If they knew his real age-

"Relax, he's got money and he would never touch me," Meg said, which was half a lie. "He's really great." Also a lie.

"He's old enough to be your dad, and you're saying that he would never touch you?" Mulan said, shocked.

"Mulan, he's actually too young for that unless he were to be a nine-year-old father," Pocahantas observed. Mulan gave her a squinty glare.

"Shut up. You know how men are, Meg! Especially the old pervy ones!" Mulan said. Meg scoffed.

"Please Mulan, don't overreact. He's okay for his age," Meg said. "Really." But then she felt a sense of gratitude that her friends really care, but her mood swayed when she remembered Hades at the club. Hades was always drunk and very abusive of her. Hades usually requested Meg, Esmeralda, and Holli to have sex with him. He paid good, but he was just so carelessly abusive to them that Meg regretted agreeing to date him. Now that he was her "boyfriend", Meg knew he'd only expect sex from her.

"Earth to Meg, you look really scared," Pocahantas said. "Look, Mulan didn't mean it. If he makes you happy then.."

"But if he doesn't, rest assured I will beat the cra-" Mulan started but Pocahantas covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Thank you Mulan, for biting my palm," Pocahantas said sarcastically. "With that oh-so-nice comment you added." Mulan looked disagreeable to being silenced, but stiffly turned to go into her room. Meg let out a sigh of relief. Pocahantas always was the peacemaker, and Mulan just always had an opinion. Unfortunately, Mulan was usually right about her opinions.

"Look, I just wanted to say-" Meg began.

"You're welcome," Pocahantas shrugged it off. "Want to get takeout?" Meg was dumbfounded. True, she wan't one for thanking, but if she was, Pocahantas would get an thank-you first.

"Sure" Meg managed to say. "We'd better call Mulan," she added as an afterthought, knowing Mulan's intentions were always good even if she acted a bit rashly.

"Uh-huh," Pocahantas said. "You know how she gets when we go out to eat without her."

"Reminds you of my birthday, right?" Meg giggled.

"We swore to never talk about that again," Pocahantas hissed and Meg laughed. "Mulan!" Mulan came out of her room, on Pocahantas's cell phone and was talking in a worried tone.

"Mulan, why do you have my pho-" Pocahantas started but Mulan ignored her and cut her off.

"You have to go to DreamWorks, John Smith is in the hospital," Mulan said, her eyes big. "You were listed as a contact that lives in Walt Disney, so they called you."

"What is John doing in Walt Disney?" Pocahantas wondered. "What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"He's suffering some sort of amnesia," Mulan said. "He's been in a shipwreck. I know you're not dating him anymore, but-"

"But I still care for him, he's my friend," Pocahantas said firmly. "Takeout's going to have to wait Meg."

"We're going with you," Meg said, grabbing her coat and her purse. "Come on Mulan."

"You guys are the best. I hope he's alright," Pocahantas said, tears starting to flood her eyes.

"He will be," Meg assured her and the three went outside to the car.

* * *

"This is great news!" Merida said, and tossed her arms around Odette. "Why didn't Jasmine tell us?"

"Because she didn't want to tell us she's aborting," Odette whispered.

"Jasmine's what?" Merida gasped.

"She's aborting the baby," Odette said, "Because she's not dating Tulio any more."

"What? The two of them fought or something?" Merida said. "That's no reason to just take away life from an innocent baby!"

"Tulio broke it off with her when he went sailing on _The Scavenger_," Odette said. "And she found out she was pregnant afterward."

"And she never told us. What is she doing right now?" Merida panicked.

"Going to the doctor's. Something about Tulio," Odette said. "I don't know. She told me nothing."

"God, how could she?" Merida said, grabbing her phone to dial. "Come on Odette, we need to find her before she does anything she regrets."

"Well, if Jasmine could have just not slept with him then she wouldn't be in trouble, now would she?" Odette said. "Why must she be so difficult? Hey Kuzco! Kuzco!" Kuzco walked to the door, where Odette and Merida were ready to leave.

"What is it now?" he asked. "No Merida, I will not be a target for your archery club."

"Not that," Merida said. "We're going to the hospital and we're taking your car."

"Hold up, you're not taking my car, take yours," Kuzco whined.

"Well then I guess you'll have to come with us if you don't want us to take your car," Odette said, catching on to Merida's words.

"You guys really suck," Kuzco said and grabbed his car keys. Odette and Merida smiled at each other and let their bratty housemate lead the way.

**Another chapter out, wow this story's getting quite a few hits... a lot of views compared to my other stories. Surprising, because with my summary and title, I thought no one would want to read it. So I changed some stuff, if you notice. Till next time! Stay flamin'. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome! Another chapter in the bag. Thanks to all the lovely followers, favers, reviewers, etc. Means a ton! **

Jasmine walked into the hospital room where her ex-boyfriend Tulio was in. After seeing him after months, her feelings were conflicted. And now that she was carrying her child, she fully intended to keep her feelings secret. Still, Tulio had no one else but her her in Walt Disney, so Jasmine still felt compelled to visit him.

"Tulio, how are you feeling?" Jasmine asked, smiling slightly at the weak man watching her walk in. His long black hair was spread out over his pillow, his stubble looking longer an more unshaved than usual.

"Better," he coughed. "So how have you been?"

"Great," Jasmine lied. "So, do tell me why you ended up in Walt Disney again? After all, you told me right after breaking up with me that you'd never return." Tulio winced at the memory of his and Jasmine's argument.

_"What do you mean you're leaving?" Jasmine yelled as Tulio started packing his things. _

_"Jasmine, Sinbad has open spots on his ship, this is my chance to see what's out there!" Tulio said, shoving a shirt into his suitcase. _

_"Whatever I don't care anyway," Jasmine said unconvincingly and swallowed the lump in her throat. _

_"Jasmine, I still love you but-" Tulio started. _

_"You love me, huh?" Jasmine yelled. "You're just saying that because you slept with me!" _

_"Jasmine, that's not it at all!" Tulio said, grabbing Jasmine's arms, who were raising as to hit Tulio. _

_"You liar!" Jasmine screamed, her tears streaming freely. "I gave everything to you! You took my virginity, and now you're just leaving me? Tulio, I waited for years to give that to someone special!" _

_"Jasmine, I'm sorry," Tulio said sweetly. "Look, I think it's better if we just break it off, right now." _

_"Son of a bitch!" Jasmine snarled and slapped Tulio violently. Tulio grabbed her hand and yanked her to the wall. _

_"I was trying to be nice, but since you're being like this, don't expect me to be around," Tulio said. Jasmine's back hit the wall and she slumped to the floor. _

_"You bastard!" Jasmine yelled. Tulio grabbed his things and walked out of the room. Jasmine threw herself on the bed and started crying. _

"Yeah, did I mention how sorry I was for that?" Tulio said. "I regret it every day, Jasmine. I still do. I never should have thrown you like that, and I'm sorry that I took your virginity."

"I'm sorry I gave you it," Jasmine retorted. Tulio looked sad for a split second, and Jasmine bit her toungue. "I meant that I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's not like it hurt," Tulio said with a weak laugh. Jasmine let a little giggle at his words.

"Well it's been good seeing you, and I should go," Jasmine said. "So see you." Before she could stand, Jasmine saw her friends running in to the room.

"Jasmine! You can't do this!" Merida yelled, and threw herself at Jasmine in a hug, Jasmine stood up and Merida wrapped her arms around her. This was so uncharacteristic about Merida that all Jasmine could do was hug back.

"You can't abort, you can't," Merida said. Odette watched Tulio's shocked expression so she could guess he didn't know.

"Merida, shut up," Odette said between clenched teeth.

"Tulio, tell her she can't abort!" Merida said, turning to the man in the bed.

"Merida!" Jasmine hissed.

"Jasmine, what's this about?" Tulio asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Merida asked, obviously shocked. "Tulio, Jasmine is pregnant with your child, and she actually wants to abort!"

"What?" Tulio asked, sitting up. "Jasmine, are you pregnant?"

"No," Jasmine said too quickly. "I have to go."

"Jasmine, please tell me," Tulio begged. "If you are pregnant, then just- we'll work it out. Please Jasmine, don't do anything too rash..."

"I don't need to explain anything to you," Jasmine said, picking up her bag and leaving, brushing tears yet again.

* * *

Belle followed Anya to the front desk of the hospital, twisting a strand of hair in anticipation. She hoped Anya could get them in, but at the same time not. Anya had an un-shameful tongue and she had no trouble admitting what other people had difficulty saying aloud.

"Hello," Anya said confidently at the front desk. "We're here to visit a John Smith?" The man at the front desk examined his computer screen.

"May I ask who wants him?" the man asked. Belle panicked slightly. She gave Anya a lets-get-out-of-here-while-we-can look. Anya only smiled back.

"His girlfriend Belle and her sister Anya," Anya said sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but we're only letting in people he has on contact," the man said.

"Come on, she's dating him!" Anya said, poking a finger at his chest.

"Then why did we get a girl in here earlier saying she was his girlfriend?" the man challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That two-timer!" Anya said, faking it pretty good still. Belle resisted the urge to groan. "Look"- Anya read his name tag- "Mr. Shang, can't you just let us slide? Belle cares deeply for John, I swear. In fact, she was the one who called 911." Belle mentally face palmed. Shang looked the girls over.

"You don't look like criminals," he said finally. "Alright. I'll let you two pass this one time." He handed them visitor passes.

"Thank you," Any said, pulling a silent Belle behind her in the direction of the elevators.

"Anya, how could you?" Belle hissed. "I hardly know him, and here you are saying we're dating?!"

"You're welcome," Anya said smugly and pushing the button for the elevators. In waiting for them, three people talking loudly joined them.

"So when exactly did she find out she was pregnant?" the red-headed girl asked her blond friend. Belle found herself eavesdropping on their conversation. She couldn't help it, as a novelist she was drawn to real-world problems.

"She claims it was last month," the blond said. "Which might explain all her bitchy attitude." Anya was on her phone, texting Esmeralda no doubt, so Belle gave her a nudge to tell her the elevator door opened. The male companion of the two talking girls entered first (which Belle thought very ungentlemanly of him) and the girls followed. Anya then took Belle by the elbow, seeing how reluctant she was being about this.

On their way to the next floor, an awkward silence settled like it always does in the elevator. What was it about silence always settling in elevators? The only guy in the elevator cleared his throat and it seemed to echo through the quiet.

"I just wish she'd told me," the redhead told the blond, whispering their conversation. "After all, she's considering abortion."

"It's her life, but this will ruin it even more," the blond agreed. "So we can just find her, and then-"

"We're here," the guy interrupted them, and shoved past them onto the hospital floor. It was the same one that Belle and Anya were going to, so they followed the three talking people.

"What will we say to him?" Belle whispered. "I mean, this is a total stranger. Me and Milo just talked to him for five minutes max, and suddenly you think we know each other enough to date?"

"Belle honey, you obviously wouldn't spend so much time on this subject if you didn't believe it," Anya grinned. "It's called denial."

"What?!" Belle exploded as Anya shoved her into a room. There were two beds in there, as usual, and John Smith was in one of them. Surrounded by three girls. Belle felt a small twinge of jealousy. Anya only shoved her closer to him.

"John?" Belle squeaked out nervously. The skinny and generously breasted brunette girl standing by the door moved aside for Belle to pass. The Indian girl holding John's hand turned to Belle.

"Hi," the Indian girl said finally. An Asian girl standing on the other side of John moved for Anya.

"Hi, I'm Belle," Belle said. "And- umm- I just wanted to make sure John was okay, me and my friend Milo found him the other day on the beach and-"

"Thank you," the Indian girl smiled, close to tears. "I'm Pocahantas, John's friend." Belle shook her hand.

"That's great, and this is my friend Anya- she insisted I come to make sure John was alright," Belle said, gesturing to Anya, who had struck up a conversation with the Asian girl.

"My friend Mulan," Pocahantas said an pointed at the Asian girl, "And my friend Meg." She pointed to the brunette girl by the door.

"Nice," Belle said awkwardly. Pushing into the door, the same three people that Belle and Anya had been in the elevator with went to the bed next to John's.

"Jasmine! You can't do this!" the redheaded girl yelled to the girl deep in conversation with the man in the bed. Jasmine stood up.

"Merida, what are you talking about?" she asked, as Merida (who Belle assumed was the redheaded girl) practically tackled her in a hug. Pocahantas stood aside so Belle could talk to John.

"John?" Belle asked softly.

"Do I know you?" John asked, coughing weakly.

"He doesn't remember much," a nurse said, entering the room. "Hello Mr. Smith, my don't you have so many beautiful women here to visit you?"

"Marina?" John asked.

"That's me," the nurse Marina said cheerfully. "So who's this?"

"I don't know," John said honestly, looking at Belle in confusion. Pocahantas let out a low sob, and Mulan wrapped her in a hug. Marina sighed.

"He seems to have started showing memory loss in the ambulance," she said.

"I don't know why, he seemed to know exactly where he was on the beach," Belle said. "He'll be fine, right?"

"We don't know," Marina said. "It really depends on what jogs his memory." Pocahantas continued to cry silently and her friends rushed to comfort her.

"So, John's your boyfriend?" Anya asked, leaning against the wall. Straightforward, that was so Anya.

"Ex," Meg said, with that sultry look of hers.

"Me and John split up right before he left," Pocahantas explained softly. Mulan shot Anya a so-no-the-time look and Belle frowned at Anya. Nurse Marina solemnly talked to John as if he were dying or something, and it kind of freaked out Belle.

"He might not regain his memory at all," Marina whispered to Pocahantas. "He'll be fine otherwise though." Belle was stunned. Would John never get his memory back?

"That's okay," Pocahantas whispered back, running a trembling hand over her eyes. "I might not get him to even recognize me again, but just so he's not-" her voice wavered here- "gone."

"Not even close to that, miss," Marina consoled her. "I'll leave you alone." She moved on the the next bed.

"Pocahantas, maybe we should go," Meg whispered.

"I'll be back tomorrow John," Pocahantas said, taking the man's hand and holding it to her face.

"Uh, okay," John said. "Who are you again?" Pocahantas smiled faintly and her friends walked her out of the room. Belle looked towards John again, and then Anya gently took Belle's shoulder to guide her out of the room.

* * *

A rap sounded on the door of Ariel's hotel room.

"Come in!" Ariel said. She was by herself, since Adella and Alana went to the spa and Triton had left to the poolside, most likely to swim.

"Hello," Cinderella said pleasantly as she entered the room. "I'm just here to turn down the beds, so if I could-"

"I could do it!" Ariel said, leaping up from her seat. All her life, she'd been picked up after and she'd never gotten a chance to do something by herself.

"That's a kind offer, but I can do it alone," Cinderella said with a smile.

"No, I want to do it!" Ariel said, and grabbed a sheet out of Cinderella's hands. Not knowing what she was doing, she ended up crumpling the sheet in a ball while trying to spread it out,

"Oh dear," Cinderella giggled. "I'll get a new sheet, this one's all wrinkled now."

"Sorry," Ariel said sheepishly. "I've just never made my own bed before."

"That's interesting," Cinderella said, and talked into her walkie talkie, "A sheet for room 24A?" Then she pressed the off button and watched Ariel pulling off the blankets.

"Here, let me show you," Cinderella offered and helped Ariel fold up the comforter. The door opened, and Jim Hawkins entered with a sheet.

"Here's your sheet," he said and quickly turned to walk away as fast as possible. He had noticed Ariel.

"What's your rush Jim?" Cinderella asked. "I might need help."

"Mom needs me in the kitchen with Snow White," Jim lied. "So, wish I could stay but I've got places to be."

"I happen to know Snow has poolside duty right now, and that Sarah has you being errand boy after that pool complaint," Cinderella smirked.

"Fine. What is it?" Jim groaned, rubbing his forehead like he had a headache.

"I need to turn down beds next door as well as in here, do you think you could teach my friend here how to change sheets?" Cinderella asked.

"You're friends with her?" Jim asked in disbelief. Cinderella shoved him.

"Please Jim?" she asked. Jim sighed.

"Okay," he said finally. "What is it I'm doing?"

"Teaching her to change sheets," Cinderella said, handing Jim some bedding. "Thanks!"

"Wait, she doesn't know how to change...?" Jim trailed off as Cinderella exited, and faced Ariel.

"Hi," Ariel said somewhat timidly, a blush staining her cheeks. Jim handed her a sheet.

"Don't wrinkle it," he warned, "and spread it out like this." He shook it out expertly and laid it over the stripped bed, smoothing down the corners with nimble fingers. Ariel tried to shake out the sheet, and ended up throwing it over Jim, who panicked and flailed his arms around, twisting around while trying to get the sheet off. Ariel let out a giggle.

"Get it off!" Jim yelled, twisting and bumping into Ariel. Both of the ended up in a tangled heap of sheets and limbs on the floor. With both of them struggling, the sheet was finally lifted off. Ariel found herself in Jim's arms, him pulling the sheet away from his arm. When he noticed Ariel was practically in his lap, his face reddened to match Ariel's.

"I'm sorry," Ariel stammered. Jim's arms were still awkwardly around her.

"I'm not," Jim said softly, then cleared his throat. "Umm, I mean it was my fault." He stood up and helped Ariel up, and she shakily stood. "I'll just turn this down now." He picked up a spare sheet and laid it out over the unmade bed. Ariel bit her lip, watching him make the beds again.

"See you later," he mumbled and pushed open the door. Ariel watched him leave, and heard the lock click. Cinderella entered the room.

"What happened?" she asked. "I passed Jim and asked if he taught you how to change sheets, and he just ignored me, lowering his head and sticking his hands into his pockets."

"It went fine, he taught me," Ariel said, blushing from her earlier encounter with Jim. "Thanks for- telling him to teach me." Cinderella wondered why these two were acting so odd, but shrugged it off and left the room.

* * *

"Wow," Rapunzel said breathlessly, watching the people milling around the shops. Jack Frost smiled to watch her excitement at something so ordinary like this.

"Let's go see the coast!" Rapunzel said. "I've always wanted to go swimming!"

"You don't have a bathing suit," Jack noted. "How are you going to go swimming?"

"In my clothes," Rapunzel said, like that was normal. "Come on, Jack!"

"What? Me and water don't mix. At all," Jack said, lifting his hands in the air.

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked.

"Umm, the spirit of winter. Plus water, that's ice," Jack said with a mischievous smile. "You want me to freeze the whole beach?"

"You've got a point," Rapunzel laughed. "Okay, I'll go by myself." She took off in a run towards the beach.

"Wait, Rapunzel!" Jack yelled, chasing after her. He got to the shore in time to see Rapunzel leap into the waves, fully clothed.

"Woohoo!" Rapunzel yelled. "This is so fun!" Jack smiled to watch her. A few people around watched Rapunzel, who was just fine with the attention she was receiving from these onlookers.

"Is that your girlfriend?" a little girl asked Jack, tugging on his pants. Jack's first instinct was to blurt out no, then he realized that anyone would assume that he, all alone with Rapunzel, was out on a date with her.

"No," he replied anyway, just to set the record straight. "She's a friend." The little girl smiled widely, showing her white teeth that stood in contrast to her tanned face.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" she asked.

"Depends. Who do you think I am?" Jack asked with a smile.

"A skinny Santa Claus?" the girl asked, pointing at his white hair.

"Close," Jack chuckled. "I'm Jack Frost. What's your name, little girl?"

"Lilo," she said. "I think you're girlfriend's looking for you."

"She's not my-" Jack started, but Lilo had run off to tell the older girl who looked like her about who she'd just met.

"That was super fun!" Rapunzel said, coming up to him. Her too long hair was all wet and so was her purple dress. Jack couldn't help but notice that she looked radiant, her cheeks flushed with exercise and body glistening under the sun.

"Want to move on?" Jack asked, but was then bombarded by a bunch of little kids, begging him to freeze things or make snow days. Rapunzel giggled.

"I think you'll be a little busy," Rapunzel said. She watched the little kids with fondness though, thinking them oh so adorable. Jack also loved kids, but he felt that they were cramping his style at the moment. After all, he was walking around with a pretty girl and spending all of that time with children.

"Rapunzel!" a sharp voice rang out over the crowd gathering around Jack. "What are you doing?" Rapunzel panicked and struggled to get away, but it was too late. Gothel had found her.

"Hi mother," Rapunzel said. "I was just-" Gothel's eyes landed on Jack and she frowned.

"This is what you've been doing?" Gothel accused, pointing at Jack. "We are going home this instant, young lady."

"Mother, I just wanted to live my life!" Rapunzel said. "Jack was just showing me around Walt Disney!"

"Rapunzel, we will discuss this at home," Gothel said firmly. "We're leaving." Rapunzel shot Jack a desperate look as Gothel lead her away.

**Another chapter much sooner then anticipated! Wow I'm really inspired for this story for some reason. Huh. Too much YouTube will make you stop typing your English essay and work on a story. Yeah, you know who you should check out on YT? watch?feature=plpp&v=jRZlVp3590c That video. It is a super cool Jackunzel video. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this chapter finally has new characters! There will be more of them, so if you feel like I'm not putting all these stories into one chapter, the new ones have yet to enter the picture. :) I own nothing! Plus I don't own my new lovely cover art. I don't know who it belongs to though, found it on Fanpop. So I couldn't credit them. But anyway, if you guys know who it belongs to, I'd love to know! But enough about that, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"Could you shut up around Tulio for one second, Merida?!" Jasmine screamed, and hurled a plate at her. Merida nimbly jumped out of the way and it crashed against the wall, shattering into a bunch of pieces.

"I'm so sorry Jasmine!" Merida said. "I thought- I thought he knew!"

"Obviously not!" Jasmine screamed, looking like a crazy women. Merida had no idea why she was being this weird about Tulio finding about her pregnancy.

"Jasmine, I think you need to calm down," Kuzco said, and gently grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Let go of me," Jasmine hissed and shoved him away, her braid hitting him in the face as she did so.

"I'm sorry!" Merida tried again, choking on a sob. "I jut couldn't let you do this!" Odette, who'd been quiet the whole time, now slapped Jasmine hard across the face.

"Odette!" Merida gasped. Jasmine, shocked and disorientated, held her cheek. Odette laughed, and so did Kuzco. Merida gave them horrified looks but then Jasmine let out a little giggle as well.

"I'm overreacting," she said. "I'm sorry guys. Especially sorry for what I did to you Merida."

"It's fine, after all it's just your hormones," Merida said, now giving Odette a relieved look.

"Girl talk, I'm out," Kuzco said, quickly exiting the room. Odette gave him a swat on the arm on his way out.

"Maybe I should've told Tulio in the first place," Jasmine said softly. "Like it or not, he's the child's father."

"Please have this baby Jasmine," Merida said, but Jasmine looked at her hands uncertainly.

"Jasmine, I'm going to tell you this as your frenemy," Odette said. "You're a messed up bitch, but you'll be even worse if you abort."

"Odette, this is a time of sympathy," Merida scolded in a whisper.

"That's my sympathy," Odette shrugged.

"I can't," Jasmine said, a tear sliding from her eye. "I have to do this."

"Then be a bitc-" Odette started but Merida covered her mouth. Still, Odette said some very colorful words directed at Jasmine.

"Jasmine, at least talk to Tulio about it," Merida begged. "See what he thinks. Please?"

"Okay," Jasmine said at last. "I will." Odette and Merida hugged her, and the three stood in an embrace of a few minutes. Kuzco came back in.

"Girl hug!" Kuzco said, and hugged the three of the from behind.

"Yup, we just added another girl to the hug," Odette said teasingly. "Come here Kuzca!"

"Not funny," Kuzco said, letting go of them. The girls just laughed.

* * *

"Man, is it great to be out of that hospital or what?" Miguel said, high-fiving Aladdin.

"Tell me about it. Sucks for John though, he's stuck in there while they try to figure out what's wrong with him," Aladdin said. "What do you guys want to do, since we're out?" With Miguel and Aladdin, also fresh from the hospital, were Gaston, Tulio, Kida, Sinbad, Flynn, Eric, Dimitri, and Jane.

"Go to a bar or something, I need a drink," Gaston said. "Any of you guys up for a round?"

"You guys go ahead, I have to meet up with someone," Tulio said, his mind on Jasmine. "I'll catch you guys on that drink?"

"Yeah man, whatever you want to do, I guess," Miguel said, looking at the preoccupied look on his best friend's face. "You okay?"

"Fine," Tulio said, looking away.

"Well, I don't think me and Kida want to join you boys, so we'll take a raincheck?" Jane said. "Let's go to the town." She and Kida walked towards the direction of the town and Aladdin, Gaston, Miguel, Sinbad, Flynn, Eric and Dimitri went to find the nearest bar. Tulio went on alone to Jasmine's house, hoping it was the same one she'd lived in before. He rang the doorbell, a ding sounding through the house.

"I've got it!" he heard someone yell from the inside. Tulio found himself face to face with Kuzco, Jasmine's friend.

"Tulio," Kuzco said in surprise. "Haven't seen you for months."

"Yeah, great to see you too," Tulio said, absentminded. "Is Jasmine home?"

"She is, but I don't know if you want to see her," Kuzco said. He leaned in to whisper the last part. "Her hormones are all crazy right now."

"Who's at the door Kuzco?" Odette joined Kuzco at the doorway. "Oh- hi Tulio."

"Odette," Tulio said with a nod. "I'm here to see Jasmine."

"Come in," Odette said, shoving Kuzco aside so Tulio could enter. "She's in the living room with Merida."

"Jasmine?" Tulio asked, nearing the two girls talking on the couch. Jasmine stopped the conversation when she saw her ex-boyfriend.

"I just remembered I had somethin' to do," Merida said. She stood up, laying a hand on Jasmine's shoulder in a friendly gesture before she left. Once they were alone, Tulio sat by Jasmine on the couch.

"How far are you pregnant?" he asked.

"Four months," Jasmine said. "I know, I look fat." She looked away from him.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked, taking her hand. Jasmine inhaled sharply, as his romantic gestures brought her back to when they were dating.

"I'll be honest Tulio, I want to abort," Jasmine whispered. "I can't do this, I have my life ahead of me." She could feel tears threatening, but didn't want to shed them.

"I don't want you to," Tulio said, holding her hand closer. "I got us into this, it's partly my fault, but I could never be able to live with the guilt. Please have this baby, Jasmine. Then I'll take him or her and raise them myself."

"Tulio, that's not right," Jasmine said. "It's always the men who abandon the children, I can't just let you raise a kid I gave birth to!"

"It's the only way you won't abort, right?" Tulio said. Jasmine gave a slow nod. "Exactly. I'll be fine being a single parent. Then later, if you want, you can get custody rights."

"Tulio, that's stupid," Jasmine said bitterly. "You can't throw your life away!"

"This isn't throwing it away," Tulio said. "It's taking care of my child." Jasmine was speechless by his determination.

"In that case, I guess I should have this child, right?" Jasmine said. "You're not giving me any option."

"I promise I will take good care of him or her," Tulio said, and laid a hand on Jasmine's stomach, right were the budding baby must be. Jasmine felt an overwhelming sadness at his parental tenderness.

"Thank you Tulio," she whispered, and tears starting flowing from her eyes. Tulio embraced her, and Jasmine let him wrap her in his arms.

"I missed you Jasmine, I'm not going to lie," Tulio whispered into her ear, and Jasmine shivered slightly.

"I missed you even more," Jasmine said softly. Tulio's lips just barely touched Jasmine's neck.

"I can't," Jasmine said, and pushed him away. "I'm not ready for this." Tulio's bitter split with her had left her scarred emotionally.

"I'm really sorry Jasmine," Tulio said sadly and held her hands. "This wasn't fair to you, I know." Jasmine watched his crestfallen face and a strange urge filled her.

"Do me a favor, Tulio?" Jasmine asked in a whisper.

"Yes?" Tulio questioned.

"Kiss me," Jasmine whispered.

"Jasmine you don't meant that, you're not thinking straight," Tulio said, putting a hand to stop Jasmine.

"No, I want you to kiss me," Jasmine, in a breathy whisper. "Please." Her seductiveness shocked Tulio, but he placed a hand on her face and leaned in. When their lips touched, Jasmine deepened the kiss, and shifted their sitting positions so she was on top of Tulio. The two kissed for a while until Kuzco walked in.

"Hey guys, I wanted to know how long your talk was gonna go on for, cause my show is on right now..." Kuzco said, but when he saw Jasmine and Tulio lying down and making out, he screamed.

"My eyes!" Kuzco yelled dramatically. "I'm scarred for life!" He then threw an arm over his eyes and tripped backward onto the floor.

"Get out Kuzco!" Jasmine yelled, stopping their kissing to hurl a pillow at him.

"Oww, oww! I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" Kuzco yelled. "Sheesh!" Still covering his eyes, he left the room. Jasmine got off of Tulio and stood up.

"We shouldn't have done that," she said, her back turned to him. "I shouldn't have let you even near me, yet I do it all the time. Why?" She now turned to him. "Why do you make me feel this way?"

"Jasmine," Tulio said, "You're so confusing. But I like that about you." He moved to kiss her again, but Jasmine placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I think it's best if you leave," Jasmine whispered. Tulio quietly stood up to leave.

"You won't change your mind, right?" he asked. Jasmine shook her head, rubbing accumulating tears before they fell.

"I'll see you around," Tulio said, pausing by the door and looking back at Jasmine. Kuzco came back in with a smile.

"So I guess you guys are going to be all lovey-dovey again?" he said. Tulio exited and Jasmine laid down on the couch sobbing.

"I guess not then," Kuzco said, stunned.

* * *

"I'm back!" Alana said, entering the hotel room. "You won't believe this amazing seaweed facial the spa gives!"

"Were there any hot, muscly massagers?" Adella asked.

"Adella, I don't think they're called that," Alana said with a frown. "But if you must know, there were."

"Ariel, I just realized we have to go get massages at the spa," Adella said, knocking on the bathroom door where Ariel had just gotten out of the shower.

"You? Go to an all-girl spa?" Ariel snickered, and opened the door. She was wrapped in a fluffy yellow towel, and started drying her hair wifth another one.

"Haha, I'm not that boy-crazy," Adella said, sticking out her pink tongue at her sister. "I just wanted to get a massage." Alana whispered in Ariel's ear.

"So that's why you want to go," Ariel giggled. Adella crossed her arms with a huff.

"If you guys are going to be so crude as to think I'm only going there for the shirtless hunks, then I'll go by myself," Adella snapped. She grabbed her bag and left.

"Where's dad?" Ariel asked, patting her hair one last time and setting down the towel.

"He's out in the pool, like always," Alana rolled her eyes. "I swear, he like lives in there."

"That's good for me," Ariel said, pulling on a blue skirt.

"What are you doing now?" Alana asked, as Ariel put on a matching navy-blue strapless top.

"To go see a friend I made," Ariel said.

"Dressed up?" Alana said knowingly. "It's a boy, isn't it?"

''No!" Ariel blushed. "He's a friend. That's all he is."

"Is it that cute hotel worker?" Alana asked. Ariel nodded bashfully. "Well then you have to let me help you!" Alana set to work, putting makeup skillfully on Ariel's face. After she was done, Ariel looked at her reflection and was shocked. Alana hadn't overdone it, but this was such a sophisticated look that she loved it!

"Alana, you should be a cosmetologist," Ariel said. "This looks fantastic!"

"You're welcome," Alana said with a bow. "Go get him!" Ariel, nervously tugging on her red hair, walked into the dining area where she saw Cinderella.

"Cinderella!" Ariel said with a wave. Cinderella looked up from busting tables and smiled.

"Hey!" she said, and stopped in front of Ariel. "I just realized I never got your name."

"Ariel," Ariel said. "Say, where's Jim? Not that I'm looking for him or anything!" Cinderella let out her tinkly little laugh.

"I won't say anything," she said meaningfully. "He was in the kitchen, helping out Snow White last time I saw him."

"Oh," Ariel said, and looked towards the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen. "Must be nice to cook. I've never done that before." Cinderella watched Ariel's wistful face and then exhaled lightly.

"I'm not allowed to do this, just so you know," she said, taking off her apron. "But you just haven't experienced living yet!" She took Ariel's hand and dragged her towards the the kitchen.

"I couldn't," Ariel said. "But thanks."

"Yes you can," Cinderella smiled. "Come on, it would be rude to decline."

"Okay," Ariel said reluctantly, and a grin lit up her face. Cinderella convinced one of the kitchen staff to trade places with her, and she snuck Ariel in.

"Lucky for us, Sarah doesn't spend too much time in the kitchen," Cinderella said. "Here, why don't you help me cook something?" Cinderella took one of the papers with an order written on it. "Spaghetti and meatballs, baked chicken, organic salad and a soda." She opened a little fridge and took out some chicken breasts.

"What can I help with?" Ariel asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You can put the sauce on the spaghetti," Cinderella said, handing her a jar of tomato sauce. Ariel eagerly unscrewed the can and then spotted the pan. In her excitement, she practically threw the sauce towards the pot, but missed.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry!" Ariel gasped as the boy in front of her was covered in tomato sauce. "I didn't see you, and I missed the pot!"

"Great," he mumbled. Ariel would recognize that grumpy mumble anywhere. It was Jim!

"Jim, I'm so sorry!" Ariel said. "Here, let me help you clean up." She grabbed a dish towel and started patting his face with it.

"Ugh, no, I'm good," Jim said, pushing her away. He got sauce on her shirt, but Ariel didn't care at the moment.

"Ariel, how's it going...?" Cinderella trailed off when she noticed Jim covered in red.

"Umm, I kind of had a mishap," Ariel stammered. "I never meant to throw it on him."

"Sure she didn't," Jim rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't put it past her, Cindy." Cinderella giggled.

"You two are so cute together," she said. Ariel blushed and so did Jim, but he recovered quickly.

"Yeah right, stop messing around Cinderella," he said. "You know hotel guests aren't allowed in the kitchen."

"Ariel is my friend and therefore more than a hotel guest, Jim," Cinderella said with a frown. "And I was just teaching her how to cook."

"She doesn't know how to cook?" Jim said, shocked as he looked at Ariel. Ariel shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Ariel doesn't do much, Jim, and I was just showing her how to have a little fun," Cinderella said, batting her blue eyes. "You can't deny this pretty girl some fun, can you?" Jim rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, she can stay. I won't tell Mom-" Jim said, squinting his eyes. "This time." Before she could stop herself, Ariel threw her arms around Jim's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" Jim yelled, beet red. "What was that for?"

"A thank you," Ariel said, blushing just the same. Cinderella smiled that calm but pretty smile of hers and gave Ariel a littel wink.

"Well, if you two can pry yourselves apart for a few seconds, I could use your help with the orders," Cinderella said.

"What?" Jim sputtered, still blushing from the kiss.

"How about you help Ariel with the salad and get that spaghetti, Jim?" Cinderella suggested. "Snow White will help me." She flagged down a pretty young girl at the other side of the kitchen.

"Can't Snow White help me?" Jim asked. Cinderella scruffed his ponytailed hair.

"Of course not, she's helping me," she said, and gave Ariel another little look. "But you'll be just fine with Ariel!" Jim looked at Ariel, who was playing with her red hair ends.

"Okay," Jim sighed. "Ariel, you can get the lettuce. It's in the fridge. I'll do the sauce." Ariel eagerly opened the fridge, and seeing her enthunsiasm, Jim decided it would be better if he cut it up. He didn't want her near a knife.

"Hey, look at this super awesome thing!" Ariel said, sticking a can opener in Jim's face.

"Woah, that's sharp," Jim said, holding his hands up in surrender. "And it's a can opener."

"There's such a thing?" Ariel said gleefully, grabbing the glass jar of tomato sauce and hitting it with the can opener.

"No, that's not how you use it!" Jim said as the glass broke and then the sauce spilled yet again.

"Oops," Ariel said quickly, setting down the jar and can opener. Jim groaned and clutched his forehead. Then he couldn't help it, he smiled at Ariel's disappointed face. She looked cute when she pouted.

* * *

"And what was wrong with Chinese?" Mulan asked, flipping through her menu.

"Well, I'm treating you to a nice dinner, and you still complain?" Meg smirked, toying with the utensils she had next to her. The roommates Mulan, Meg and Pocahantas were at the world-famous Tiana's Place. Reservations were hard to come by, but Meg had connections. "At least you're paying attention though. Pocahantas has been glued to her phone for hours."

"Yoo-hoo, Pocahantas!" Mulan said, waving a hand in front of Pocahantas's face. Pocahantas was texting furiously, not noticing anything but the screen of her iPhone.

"You think it's Charming?" Mulan asked Meg.

"Well if it is, not too bad," Meg said approvingly. "He's cute, he's rich, and he's a total sweetie."

"Is it Charming, Pocahantas?" Mulan asked loudly. Pocahantas finally looked up from her phone and gave her friends blank stares.

"Huh?" she asked. Meg and Mulan started laughing.

"How's the boyfrind?" Meg asked, waggling her thin eyebrows suggestively.

"I wasn't texting a boyfriend, I was texting Nurse Marina about John," Pocahantas said with an eye roll. "Besides, I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't have a boyfriend, pretty thing like you?" a random and muscly guy asked Pocahantas as he passed their table. He gave her a wink and leaned closer.

"Thank you, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now," Pocahantas said politely. She pursed her lips in a thin line and looked away from him.

"Aww come on," the man said. "Don't be like that."

"Hey, I think she's just not that into you," a blond guy joked from his side. "Keep moving Gaston, these lovely girls must be taken." He smiled at Mulan, who gave him a what-the-fuck look. Gaston, this muscly guy who couldn't seem to take a hint, now turned to Meg.

"How about you?" he asked, eyes on her cleavage.

"My eyes are up here, big boy," Meg cooed seductively. Mulan groaned, knowing she was putting on the charm. "Say, how about we go to your place?" Meg ran a finger over Gaston's forearm.

"We're just here for the time being," the blond friend said. "We were in a shipwreck, and we're staying here in the Benbow Inn till the ship is repaired and we're all out of the hospital."

"You knew John?" Pocahantas said, curiosity sparked again.

"Yeah, me and him are on the Scavenger," the blond said. "I'm Miguel." He stuck out a hand for Mulan to shake. Mulan dug her nails into his skin. "Oww!" he said, yanking back his friend.

"You here with your crew?" Pocahantas asked, giving Mulan a glare. Mulan raised her shoulders in a what-can-you-do kind of way.

"Yup, the gang's all here," Miguel said, as Meg and Gaston had left.

"Are you ready to order?" a pretty waitress asked kindly.

"Yes," Mulan said. "Do you have Chinese?" Pocahantas's phone rang, and she answered quickly.

"No, I'm not busy Marina," Pocahantas said. "Is it urgent?"

"Rude," Mulan said with a sigh and turned back to the waitress. "I guess I'll have this." She pointed at the color image of Orange chicken. The waitress wrote that down. Miguel had engaged himself with a friend, and Pocahantas was talking into the phone quietly.

"Mulan, I have to go!" she said, hanging up suddenly. "You don't mind, right?" She grabbed her coat and practically ran out of there.

"Umm, where's Meg?" Mulan yelled after her friend. "You guys are leaving me here alone?" Pocahantas had run out of Tiana's Place by then, and Meg had disappeared with Gaston.

"Hey, where did your friend go?" Miguel asked, his friend and his attention back to the now-empty table.

"I just met you," Mulan said with a frown. "I don't want to give you any information."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be nice," Miguel said. His friend said something about seeing him back at the table next to Mulan's, and left. "Hey, if you're going to alone, you could join us over there." He pointed to the group of guys at the table.

"Again, I just met you," Mulan said. "So you could do me a favor and take your ass back over there, before I throw this pitcher of water on your head." She grasped the cool handle of the glass pitcher, threateningly raising it.

"You can't be all alone here, pretty girl like yourself," Miguel said, ignoring Mulan's threat. "Who knows, maybe another jerk like Gaston could hit on you."

"Are you saying I can't handle it?" Mulan said with a raised eyebrow. "Because that's what it sounds like. And you're 'knight in shining armor' thing you're trying to pull off won't get you lucky tonight."

"That's not it at all!" Miguel insisted. Mulan tossed the pitcher of water in his face.

"Get lost creep!" she yelled. The tables around all turned to stare. Mulan sat down calmly. "Bye."

* * *

"You've all been such a great crowd!" Aurora said to the audience, waving as her fans cheered. Her bodyguard Hercules ushered her into backstage.

"Hey, great show," Hercules said with a smile, his warm hands on her shoulders. Aurora blushed, she couldn't help it, she had a thing for him. She wouldn't admit it for the world though.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing a water bottle. "Are you going to be taking me to my house, or is that Audrey's day today?"

"Audrey took the day off, so I get double shifts," Hercules said. "Lucky me." Aurora giggled, covering her mouth as she did so.

"I could go home myself, for once," she said. "I haven't for months."

"Yeah, once you stop getting death threats, then I'll let you," Hercules said. "But until then, you're stuck with me." Aurora giggled again. He was super-funny, and didn't act starstruck all the time around her celebrity friends like some of her bodyguards did.

"Come on then, the label sent a limo again," Hercules said, escorting her out of the door. "They spoil you, you're like the princess of pop music."

"No I'm not, I'm just a singer," Aurora said defensively with mock annoyance. "Lots of other people are more talented than me."

"I don't know if I'd agree to that," Hercules said with a mile. He opened the limo door for her, and Aurora slid in.

"So tell me, how's Giselle?" she asked, knowing he loved telling her about his little sister.

"Doing great in school right now, keeps begging me to take her to a concert of yours," Hercules said, sliding in with her and shutting the door behind him. "Even though she's already been to two of your concerts." The limo started, going down a semi-hidden road lest any crazed fans or reporters followed them. These were the precautions needed, since Aurora was so widely popular in media.

"I think she's a sweetheart," Aurora grinned. "I love my fans."

"Yes well I think she's obsessed with you," Hercules said, "And she thinks you and I have the best jobs in the world."

"Meaning?" Aurora said with a smile, being jolted a bit closer to Hercules as the limo turned.

"Meaning you're Aurora, and I'm your bodyguard," Hercules said in a duh kind of voice. Aurora giggled, covering her mouth again. The limo suddenly took a sharp turn as the driver swerved.

"Hey!" Hercules snapped. Aurora, who wasn't buckled up, hit the back of the front seat.

"We're being chased," the limo driver warned, swerving down another street. Aurora sat up, buckling up her seatbelt this time. Hercules looked back out the window to see a fast driving black car.

"Shit," he muttered. But he put on a smile and turned to the terrified Aurora. "I think it's paparazzi, you know how they get," he said. "We'll just avoid them." That was when the first shots were fired. Aurora screamed as the glass windows shattered, and hot bullets narrowly missed her head as she ducked to avoid the flying shards.

"Get behind me!" Hercules demanded in a yell, unbuckling himself and positioning over her as a shield.

"No, Hercules!" Aurora said, but Hercules ignored her.

"Drive faster!" he said to the limo driver. "Call 911!" Some more shots were fired, none of whom reached them. The limo screeched, sharply turning down another street.

"Who would do this to me?" Aurora whispered to herself. In response, Hercules yelled in pain. A fresh round of shots buried themselves into his leg.

"Hercules!" Aurora cried out, as his blood trickled on her dress. He simply rolled over, groaning in pain. The limo driver had long since called 911, and police sirens filled the air. The black car took off, tires squealing.

"Are you alright, miss?" the limo driver asked, stopping in the middle of the deserted road.

"I'm fine, but Hercules was shot!" Aurora said through tears. "We have to help him!"

"The ambulance is coming," the driver said quickly, exiting the car to talk to incoming officers.

"Can you hear me, Hercules?" Aurora asked, choking back sobs.

"Aurora?" Hercules's eyes struggled to open.

"You're alive!" Aurora said, smiling through her sorrow. "You're going to be okay, alright? You're going to be just fine."

"Do me a favor?" Hercules asked in a whisper.

"What is it?" Aurora asked, as paramedics rushed to load Hercules out of the limo and onto a stretcher.

"Tell Giselle I love her..." he said faintly, as a woman gently pushed Aurora back from him.

"Stop saying things like that! You're going to be fine!" Aurora sobbed. "Hercules!" The woman also got a crying Aurora out of the car.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me!" she cried, trying to stay near Hercules, but they were putting him into the ambulance already. "I'm going with you," Aurora said decisively.

"Are you a relation of his?" the woman asked.

"I'm going with you," Aurora repeated, and pushed back from the woman's restraining arms. She watched as they lifted the stretcher into the ambulance, and she followed them. Hercule's eyes fluttered faintly.

"You're going to be alright," Aurora whispered.

* * *

**That's right. I like Hercules/Aurora. That's a definite ship I want. :) Love the cute YouTube vids of them! So Jackunzel will come next chapter, and maybe we might meet another new character- I don't know. ;P So if you want to tell me what you thought of it, you can review. If you're too lazy too, still at least tell me if you liked or hated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm the worst updater ever. :( So sorry it's been forever since last chapter, but- here's my next chapter anyway! Oh and I own nothing. Nothing at all. That said, please read. :) **

"You are never to leave the house, Rapunzel. I've told you so many times!" Gothel scolded as she brushed Rapunzel's hair. "Do you know how many people are going to use you? How many are after your hair?" She waved the hairbrush around dramatically, almost hitting Rapunzel in the face with it.

"I get it," Rapunzel interrupted, swatting away the brush. "I'm sorry I left mother."

"And I forgive you," Gothel sighed. "Just don't do it again." She continued brushing Rapunzel's hair.

"Mother, when can I leave?" Rapunzel asked through the strands of hair covering her face. "I'm tired of doing the same things over and over."

"Never," Gothel said. "It's too scary out there for you my angel, I couldn't expect you to leave my protection."

"Okay," Rapunzel said weakly, and her mother patted her head.

"Time to go to bed," Gothel said. "No staying up either."

"Good night Mother," Rapunzel said obediently. She reached over to turn off her light.

"Good night," Gothel said, and closed Rapunzel's door. Rapunzel slid under the covers of her bed, and laid down on something wet. Squirming, she took it out from under herself. It was the book Jack had made a design on, and that had melted. Even though it got her wet, she hugged the book to her chest. It was all she had left of her first friend.

"Rapunzel," a soft whisper sounded from her window. Rapunzel shivered and brought her blankets around her chest. The windowpane clattered. "Rapunzel," sounded again, this time slightly louder. Rapunzel looked up, and grabbed a candle by her bed. She had turned off her light, and even if candlelight was so uncommon, she still used it. She grabbed a match from the box next to her bed, and fumbled in lighting it in the dark. When the match was lighted, she set her candle on fire and then blew out the match. Slowly she stood up, traveling closer to the window.

"I'm not afraid of you," Rapunzel said firmly, even tough her heart beat at a million miles a minute. "I'm armed!" There was a soft click of the lock on the window. Rapunzel touched the cold window, and peered outside. There was nothing down there but the tower and the wet grass...

"Pretty cold out there, isn't it?"

"Ahhh!" Rapunzel screamed, jumping in the air and dropping her candle. The hot wax splattered the floor, and Rapunzel winced. The flame went out.

"Calm down, Rapunzel!" the intruder said. "It's me. Jack?"

"Jack?" Rapunzel stammered, and picked up the fallen candle. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had to make sure you were alright," he said, stepping closer to the window so Rapunzel could see his face by the moonlight. Rapunzel bit her lip nervously, and turned to her door. By the looks of it, her mom wasn't awake.

"I'm fine, just under house arrest," she admitted with a sheepish smile. "But- thanks for coming back."

"It's kind of my fault," Jack said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Well, I'm going to be on house arrest for the rest of my life so you didn't really do anything," Rapunzel giggled. "So going with you was really fun."

"Whew, and I was worried there for a second," Jack said. "Thought you'd be the first and only person to say they didn't have fun with me."

"You should be a comedian," Rapunzel said sarcastically, leaning closer to Jack. "You're such a riot."

"I should, shouldn't I?" Jack grinned. "So, since you're under permanent house arrest, could I just come visit you?"

"You want to?" Rapunzel blinked in surprise. "S-sure, I guess so."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you don't look sure," Jack said. "You're looking at me like I'm foreign."

"We're sort of rushing things," Rapunzel said. "I mean, we just met and you want to visit me in the night? It's not logical."

"Rapunzel, have you ever had a friend?" Jack asked, hopping up onto the windowpane. "Because you seem a little weirded out when you're with me."

"It's not that," Rapunzel rushed to say. "I'm afraid my Mother will find us out and assume the worst."

"I wouldn't do anything regretful, I just want us to be friends," Jack said seriously. "But if me stopping by a night is too weird for you, I can go."

"No, I don't want you to!" Rapunzel blurted, and covered her mouth. She looked anxiously to the door, but the hallway lights were still off. "I want you to stay," she whispered, and Jack's face lit up.

"Awesome!" he said, springing up from the pane. "You can come with me all over the world." Rapunzel bit her lip, twisting a strand of blond hair around her fingers.

"I don't think I should Jack, Mother might find out and I couldn't risk that," Rapunzel said. "She might- do something worse than lock me in." Jack noticed that helpless look in her eyes and feared the worst.

"Does she abuse you?" he asked, touching Rapunzel's face tenderly. She shivered at his touch but nodded ever so slightly. Jack recoiled in anger, but Rapunzel held up a hand before he could say anything else.

"It doesn't happen that often," she assured him. "I'd say just a few times a week, when she's had too much to drink. But she never hurts me so bad that I have scars or something." Jack took her hands, and looked seriously at Rapunzel. He was hardly ever serious, so Rapunzel's breathing hitched in her throat when he started talking.

"Rapunzel, this is serious. You can't stay with her," Jack said. "Come with me. You could leave her forever. Escape from pain. Just come with me." Rapunzel looked back at her door, and back again at Jack. His words were sincere, and the caring look on his face made her woozy. But if she left, her mother would be out for revenge. Rapunzel had something Gothel needed, and she wouldn't stop to get what she wanted.

"I can't," she whispered, looking at the floor and hiding her face in her hair. "I think you should go before mother wakes up."

"Rapunzel-" Jack began, but Rapunzel shook her head.

"It's safer for you to leave right now, before you get mixed up in my problems," Rapunzel said. "Please just leave, Jack." Her pained look saddened Jack, but he complied her wishes.

"Okay," Jack muttered. "I'll leave." He grabbed his staff and opened the window. He turned to look at Rapunzel, but she turned away from him. He ventured out into the night alone, glancing back at the girl in the window.

* * *

"Please, I'm here to see Hercules," Aurora said. "He was admitted to the hospital yesterday!" Shang looked at the computer.

"Yes, he's in room 36th on floor 3," Shang said. "Are you of a relation to him?"

"I'm his boss," Aurora said. "And a close friend. I'm one of the closest things he has to family, please, you have to let me see him!"

"Okay," Shang said finally. "I'll give you a visitor's pass." Shang took a picture of Aurora and took a printed-out pass from the printer. Aurora took it gratefully and walked over at the elevator to wait. Standing, she noticed a little girl by her was gaping. Aurora smiled uncomfortably and pressed the elevator button again, willing it to go faster.

"Nani! Nani!" the little girl shrieked loudly. Aurora winced. "Look it, it's Aurora! My favorite singer!"

"Lilo, calm down," a woman said impatiently, talking to a man at the desk. "I told you to wait with me, remember?" Aurora smiled at the little girl anyway.

"What's your name, little girl?" she asked. "I'm Aurora." She held out a hand.

"My name's Lilo," the little girl said proudly. "I'm a big fan. Can you sign my hand?" The elevator stopped and opened, but Aurora was never one to deny her fans.

"Okay," she said, and wrote her name out on the girls's hand. "There you go." Lilo beamed, and Aurora quickly hopped onto the newly opened elevator as a girl held it open for her.

"Thank you," Aurora said, and stood by the door. The girl nodded and turned back to her friend, where the two of them started describing some dress the other had seen at the mall. Aurora wished she could be as carefree as they were, but as an entertainer she had no time to. The door opened at floor three, and Aurora ran out. She had no idea where to go- so she looked at her pass. Room 36- she found it and pushed open the door gingerly.

"...And my friend Kayley thinks we should go to an amusement park," a voice was saying, "But mom said no, we need an adult. I wanted you to go-" Aurora faced Hercules who was talking to his little sister Giselle, and smiled at the scene. The teenage girl was sitting at the foot of the bed, chatting away with her brother.

"Hey Aurora," Hercules said, noticing her standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Aurora came!" Giselle's eyes lit up and she stood up eagerly. Aurora smiled sweetly at Giselle and accepted a hug from the young girl.

"How are you feeling, Hercules?" Aurora asked, coming closer to her friend. Giselle bounded after her.

"Feeling better," Hercules said with a smile. "I'll live, anyway."

"It's all my fault, I should've-" Aurora started, feeling tears of regret spring into her eyes, but Hercules shook his head in dismay.

"It's sort of my job," he said. "I was obligated. And I saved your life. You should be happy, not blaming yourself." Aurora was forced to admit he was right. He knew the risks, and he wasn't sorry about it.

"Thank you," Aurora said with a weak smile, blinking back her tears. Giselle had stayed quiet, feeling how serious the situation was. Still, she grinned at both of them.

"Aurora, do you think you could come with me to the cafeteria downstairs?" Giselle asked. "I'm hungry, but I didn't want to go alone-"

"Giselle, can't you wait till you get home?" Hercules asked. "Mom's coming in half an hour-"

"No," Giselle interrupted, and looked up at Aurora. "Pleassssee?"

"Sure," Aurora said. "We'll be back in a flash Hercules." Hercules smiled at his little sister and Aurora, and laid down further into his pillows.

"Thanks Aurora," he said.

"My pleasure, I love Giselle," Aurora smiled. "I wish I had a younger sister." Hercules rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't. Trust me," he laughed. Aurora tittered along with him.

"Are we going?" Giselle bounded around like a little girl.

"Let's go," Aurora grabbed Giselle's elbow and shot Hercules a parting grin.

* * *

Belle sat in her kitchen table, head in her hands. She was going crazy. She had to be. Why was it that she couldn't get John Smith out of her head? She'd met him only a few days before! She groaned and laid her head down on the table.

"You okay Belle?" Esmeralda came into the kitchen, head and body wrapped in towels. She must've been in the shower. Belle tried to ignore Esmeralda's bruised arms, but it was hard when Esmeralda had no sleeves.

"Just fine," Belle said, lifting her head briskly. "How are your arms?"

"Better," Esmeralda said, almost hostile-like. "Tell me why you were moping on the table?"

"Uh- stress," Belle said. "I have stress."

"Please, when you're stressed I'll see you with a book or a notebook, not wallowing in self-pity," Esmeralda said. "C'mon. Talk to me." She sat across from Belle, not caring that she didn't have clothes on and only had towels.

"Fine," Belle let out a gusty sigh. "I can't stop thinking about John. For some reason, I think I like him."

"Who can blame you? The man's gorgeous," Esmeralda said. Belle frowned. "Okay, okay. So just talk to him!"

"It's not that simple!" Belle said in frustration, digging her fingers in her scalp. "He doesn't remember me at all. I rescued him on the beach and that's the only time I interacted with him. Then he went crazy!"

"Belle honey, I think you're just over thinking the whole situation," Esmeralda said, like she knew everything. "Just have him fall in love with you all over again!" Belle sighed.

"First of all, he never did in the first place. Second, he has a girlfriend!" Belle said.

"Well, I could always take her out if you wanted," Esmeralda offered.

"Esme!" Belle exclaimed.

"Kidding, I was kidding!" Esmeralda said, raising her arms. "Anya would do that for you, not me."

"Haha," Belle said dryly. "If you're not going to help, you can go change and leave me in my misery."

"When you put it like that, I almost want to leave you and let you figure it out yourself!" Esmeralda said, standing up. "Belle, take a risk for one time in your life. So he's got a girlfriend. Big deal, you can easily get rid of her and replace her."

"I'm not like that at all, Esmeralda!" Belle said in horror. "I can't break a poor girl's heart like that!" Esmeralda shrugged, ready to go change.

"Tough luck then. Mope over why John doesn't like you if you want," she said, leaving. Belle laid her head on the table after her friend had left, knowing Esmeralda was right. She had to make some sort of move. Taking a deep breath, she shoved the chair back and stood up, ignoring the scraping sound it made. She could do this. She knew she could. She walked to Esmeralda's room, where the door was closed and knocked. There was a pause.

"Yeah?" Esmeralda called out.

"Could you- come with me to the hospital?"

**Some more Belle and John next chapter, eh? Oh- and I forgot to say this last chapter- but I got my first flame! No, the reviews from those Eliminator people never counted on my songfics. To me anyway. So this kind guest tells me it's not possible to have a worse story than mine, that I'm a terrible writer, blah blah. Umm, tell me something I don't know already please! If they thought it was going to make me break down and cry or discourage me from writing, well they were dead wrong. So if you want to help me actually improve, you could tell me why I'm a terrible writer. :) **


End file.
